The Bet Of Love
by FireX-2
Summary: complete Team 7 and the rest of Rooki 9 place a bet. The bet is try to freak out Kakashisensei. Who ever wins the bet gets what ever their little hearts desire. Who will when? Who will wnd up who? Will relationship bloom? Edited
1. The Bet

**Revised extra note (February 18, 2010): **

**Naru: **Hi everybody! Guess what? We are back fools! We revised the whole story. Hope you love. YAMI!

**Yami: **What?

**Naru: **Are you going to say something?

**Yami: **No.

**Naru: **_-whines-_ Why?

**Yami: **Because I don't want to.

**Naru: **You bloody better! I had to revise this story and 'Double Edge, Double Trouble while going to college while you lazed about you gorilla!

**Yami: **I did not laze about! Plus I'm a sexy gorilla. _–grins-_

**Naru: **_-smacks self-_ Why do the gods punish me so?

**Yami: **The gods didn't punish you, just gave you sexlious gift.

**Naru: **_**-**__shakes head in shame-_ Just…Go. Just go play with Sunny you narcissistic bastard.

**Sunstreaker: **Don't call me sunny!

**Naru: **You! Back to your genre! This not your zone to occupy!

**Sunstreaker: **_-sticks metallic tongue out before transforming and leaving-_

**Yami: **Hey, how the hell did he get in here? Better yet why is he driving through the building? Shit! _–runs after Sunstreaker-_

**Naru: **-_sighs_- You guys can ignore the old author note unless you want to re-read the disclaimer. Read and review everyone.

**Naru:** Oi everyone. This bet is going to be very hard since it deals with our favorite silver head Jonin of a ninja who reads a certain orange book everyday. But we can only dream of the ways can we? All we ask for is little piece of the funny.

**Yami Naru:** Yea, everyone needs to be funny once in awhile. That's why we are asking you guys to help us give us ideas to freak-out our favorite sensei, Kakashi. Help please.

**Kakashi:** _-pops in-_ Hello Naru, Yami. I keep hearing my name from you guys. So what's going on that involves me in anyway?

**Naru:** Oh nothing Kakashi. NARUTO!

**Naruto:** _-teleports in-_ You don't have to yell! Now what do you want Naru?

**Naru:** Get your sensei out of here!

**Naruto:** Why should I? He's just another pervert here.

**Naru:** -.- Because I say so!

**Yami Naru:**_-sighs as Naru and Naruto fights- _Kakashi, can u do the disclaimer please.

**Kakashi:** _-groans-_ Oh alright, Naru and Yami Naru don't own me or Naruto, nor the show. Or the ideas that come from the reviewers. The only thing they own is the story and their own ideas they put into the story. Now on with the story my lovable fans please read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

'Inner Sakura'

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The bet**

It's currently a peaceful day in Kohanagakure. The birds was chirping, dogs were howling somewhere in the village, merchants selling certain types product in their shops and ninja's going about their missions in and out of the village. Team 7 just finished another training session with Kakashi with his no teaching policy. They were currently walking in one of Kohanagakure many back alley ways. Each team member of team 7 was currently in their own little world. Sasuke was in his world of 'how kill/destroy brother', Sakura in here world of 'Sasuke' and Naruto in his own world of stomach and training.

"I'm hungry. Can we go get ramen you guys?" Naruto complained as always. Oh great Kami-sama why did you make the thing called a bottomless pit of a stomach.

"NO NARUTO!" Sakura yelled at him annoyed at the blond baka that made her stop dream and world of potently love she could have in the future. Sasuke just remained silent and moody.

"But Sakura…," Naruto whine at the pink haired female ninja next to him.

"Don't but me Naruto. I said no, because I know Sasuke and I will pay for you're over eating **AGAIN**!" Sakura told Naruto with all of the fiery rage she could mustered.

_**'Yea and leave us broke again you bottomless pit of a ninja,'**_ Inner Sakura agreed. Naruto took several steps back as he could only quiver in fear when Sakura was like this. The pink haired banshee quickly turned around and jogged up next to her 'idol' at the end of the alley way before walking out into one of the many streets of the village. Noticing he was being left behind, Naruto hastily ran to catch up with his team mates. Slowing down next hid team mates, the young blonde spoke, "Hey guys, how does a bet sound to you guys?"

They just stop and stared Naruto as he walked past them before turning around and looked at them with a foxy smirk. Sasuke questioned, "A bet you say?"

"What kind of bet?" Sakura asked as she spuriously eyed the ninja before here. Naruto could only smirk as he the questioning uneasy looks on the pair faces.

"Yes a bet. I say we try to freak out Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"We can't do that Naruto. Kakashi-sensei is an elite ninja. He won't fall for anything we do," Sakura spoke up wide like eyes.

"Sakura is right dobe," Sasuke agreed

"What? Scared Uchiha? Scared to have your ass beaten by someone you think is lower than you?" Naruto mocked at the brunette before him. Sasuke scowled and slightly twitch at what Naruto said.

"DON'T SPEAK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT YOU-!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"It's on Naruto," Sasuke said cutting off the banshee.

"Wait, what? You're going to go through with this Sasuke?" Sakura asked, eyeing the sharingan user worriedly.

"Yes I am," He said.

"Then if your going to do this I'm going to do it to. What do we win if someone wins this bet Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"The said person will get what ever they wished when they win," Naruto said as they walked into the Ramen shop. Sakura looked at Sasuke. Naruto stared at Sakura. Sasuke had he's eyes closed. They talked about the bet a little bit more in tell the rest of Rookie 9 and Neji team heard of the bet while they were pasting by. It's not hard to miss their conversation with how loud Naruto speaks.

"So all we have to is to freak out Kakashi and we get what ever we want?" Neji ask aloud to the group.

"Yea, basically that's all you have to, but you must do this on your own," Naruto answered the Hyuuga.

"Cool! The green beast of Kohana shall win this bet and get a special someone I want," Rock Lee said in he's nice guy pose. Sakura face turns slightly green at what the spandex wearing ninja states.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Naruto asked her.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine Naruto," She states while trying to calm down and not throw-up at the thought of being with Lee.

_**'NOT IN THIS LIFE TIME YOU FUZZY EYED BROW FREAK OF KOHANAGAKURE!'**_ Inner Sakura yelled.

"So, when do start Naruto?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked a couple of times.

"Tomorrow morning. So start planning. This is a take all bet and no one can back out," Naruto grinned.

_'I'm going to win this bet and get Sakura-Chan to like me'_ Naruto thought. Everyone nodded in understand meant and also grinned, smirk, or smiled before leaving the food establishment.

"So let the games begin, lets see what you guys got to try to freak me out." Kakashi said as he sat on the roof top of the Ramen shop as he read he's favorite book Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 43.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Hidden Mist Jutsu

**Naru:** We're back for more freaks out Kakashi time. And we bring you Team 7.

**Naruto:** Hi.

**Sakura:** Hello.

**Sasuke:** 'Hn'

**Kakashi:** Um...Hi. Naru, what's this about trying to freak me out?

**Naru:** There's nothing about, just giving our characters and readers some fun to play around.

**Yami Naru:** _-whistle-_ yea...

**Kakashi:** -_glares at Yami-_

**Sakura:** It's not fun to be playing around with us.

**Naruto:** YEA!

**Yami Naru:** _-yells-_ Hey! We're the authors here. Not team 7. When it comes to our plot and story line, you guys have to follow it!

**Sasuke:** _-rest of the group talks this over-_ as they discus who owns what, I'll do the disclaimer. Naru and Yami Naru don't own us, or the ideas of the reader's and reviewer, nor the Naruto show. But they do own the plot and the ideas that do belong to them, now on with the story.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Hot Mist no Jutsu**

The day was going as usual as usual gets in Kohanagakure, epically if you're in Kakashi apartment. Kakashi knew of the bet the Rookie 9, including Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen had joined in, so he was prepared for anything they want to throw at him. If you tell me, Kakashi was being a little to cocky. Remember the ways of the fox always outsmarts the dog.

Kakashi walked into the bathroom, already completely undress, when he notices the shower already on and stemming hot. He quickly walks over to the running shower, slowly opening the shower and letting the warm stem come out and disappear. But the only thing reappear was a hot long hair blonde girl, whisker marks shown on her face, slim looking, and I think you get the drift, standing naked in his shower. The only person he could do the Sexy no Jutsu and alter it was Naruto, Naruto only use this technique for something stupid.

"Na-Na-Naruto?" Kakashi said wide eye.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" He/she asked while making a cute pout as he pulled jonin into the stemming shower.

"W-Why are you here, Na-Naruto?" Kakashi shuttered as he tries to get out of his student grip. The more he tries to get out of the young boy/girl hands the more the silver haired ninja starts to freak out over the situation.

"Kakashi...I'm only here to please you in anyway probable. If you wish me to leave I'll leave," Naruto said seductively in Kakashi ear, the warm air blowing upon wet flesh. The young blonde pushed his sensei up against the warm, smooth white tile of the shower. Kakashi gulped as he tried to make his way out of the shower again. That only made Naruto grip Kakashi waist tightly as he locked the jonin in one spot in the shower. Kakashi eyes started to become fuzzy from the entire amount stem and actions within the small area. Losing his ability to see was not a good thing right now.

Naruto press his temporary female body against Kakashi and brushed across Kakashi semi-throbbing member. Kakashi moaned from the sudden action. Naruto smirk before pulling Kakashi into a long passionate kiss. Kakashi moaned into as he subconsciously wrapping his arms around Naruto slim waist. Kakashi eyes widens in surprise and realization of what he was doing. He quickly broke the kiss with Naruto_. _

_'What the fuck am I doing? I'm kissed my twelve year old student. I got to get out of this, or get raped by my student. And I don't want that,'_ Kakashi thought as he finally broke free from the blonde grip and ran out of the bathroom.

Naruto smiled as he watched Kakashi run out the bedroom freaking out. He let the Sexy no Jutsu un-henge itself before leaving his sensei apartment through the window. As he walks the streets of Kohanagakure, he thought over what he had done. He felt more in the kiss than for Sakura-Chan, _'Why did I do that? All I wanted to do was freak him out, not kiss him,'_

**-Noon, at hot springs-**

Kakashi was standing by one of the hot spring baths reading his favorite orange book while his genin team did their daily work of D-ranked missions. He was still somewhat scared and worried about happened in his shower this morning with Naruto.

Even though anyone who was at the hot springs that day would think Kakashi was reading that blasted orange book but they would be so utterly wrong about the situation. Dealing with the silver headed Cyclops, said person would be completely utterly wrong about said situation. What was Kakashi truly doing as he fringed reading his book? He was looking at Naruto. No more like staring at the young whiskered marked boy and it was getting on Naruto nerves.

"Naruto, what's wrong with Kakashi? He keeps staring at you. It's getting rather creepy now," Sakura whispered between them three ninja's.

"Um, I tried to freak out our sensei first this morning," Naruto whispered back trying to complete the bloody task known as a D-rank mission. Right now he did not want to concentrate on his sensei.

"What did you do to him Naruto to make him keep staring at you like this?" Sasuke whispered coldly to the blonde.

"Um...Um...," the blonde try to stutter out to his teammate.

"Naruto answer Sasuke!" Sakura practically yelled at him. Thank the gods she able to control the volume of her voice so their sensei would not come over to them and start asking questions.

"Well, I seduce Kakashi-sensei in his shower this morning," Naruto stated to them as he fidgeted while looking nervously at them. Both Sakura and Sasuke just silently stared at the blonde in disbelief.

"That's why Kakashi probably keeps staring at me," Naruto said as try to break the silence between them. He seriously not liking the silence they were giving him.

_'And probably asking the same question as I, It feels right to be with him, but so wrong by the age difference we have between us,'_ he thought.

"I can't believe you did that Naruto," Sakura exclaims before returning to the mission that given to them at the hot springs.

"I said anything goes Sakura-chan," Naruto recites from what he said yesterday as he too continues with the task of cleaning the area around the hot springs.

"Yeah, you did," Sakura adds in before sighing. How in the world are they going to beat that? Not surprising since the art of seduction is one of the many traits a ninja needs if they wish to complete a future mission that requires it.

_**'WHY THAT LOWLIFE, HOW AM I GOING TO BEAT THAT?' **_Inner Sakura yelled.

"KAKASHI!" Someone yelled, causing everyone to look in the direction from where it was coming from. A green whoosh past team 7 that stop right in front of Kakashi. It was only Gai-sensei here for another challenge from his so called number one rival.

"Kakashi I challenge-"

"Not now Gai. I don't have time for your challenges right now," Kakashi said cutting off Gai-sensei. This only Gai to beg and somewhat argue and pester Kakashi into a challenge with him. During this one sided argument slash begging Gai students finally caught up with their eccentric sensei.

"Hey guys," Ten-Ten greeted team 7 ignoring the fact her sensei is once again acting like a idiot. Well Gai kept pestering Kakashi to challenge him.

"Hey," Naruto, and Sakura said at the same time while Sasuke just 'hn' as usual. Stopping what they were doing, the six ninja grouped together to talk when a sudden green whoosh flew by the small group of teens.

"GAI-SENSEI!" Rock Lee screamed as he ran after the taijutsu master in amazing speed.

"Whoa." Was all six of them could say as they looked into the distance where the two eccentric people went. Ten-Ten looked over where Kakashi was at and thought, _'Good, something wrongs with him, perfect chance to make my move.'_

"Yes Ten-Ten?" Kakashi asks as he placed Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 46 back from which it came from and saw the young girl walk over to him.

"What's wrong Kakashi?" She questioned as she stood right in front of the silver head ninja.

"Nothing is wrong Ten-Ten," Kakashi said confused as he eyed the girl. Why a female ninja he barely even knew asking him that? There was no her to be asking him that thus him becoming slightly alarmed of where this conversation was going.

"Their defiantly something wrong when you sent my sensei flying into the other side of Kohanagakure," Ten-Ten said as she wrapped her arm around Kakashi waist. He starts to pry the young one arms off as he thought, _'Besides being molested by Naruto.'_

"Here we go again..."Kakashi mumbled now free from her grasp.

"What was that Kakashi?" Ten-Ten asked looking at the male before her in mock curiosity.

"Nothing Ten-Ten, now will you let me be before Gai decides to come back here?" Kakashi inquired taking a few steps back from the young women.

"No Kakashi. I'm not through with you," Ten-Ten said smirking as she quickly grabbed him and wrapping her arms around the older male waist once more. She tighten her grip as evaluating what she was going to do,_ 'I'm going to seduce him in tell no end'_

The others that were left could only watch what was happening in front of them in shock. Ten-Ten pressed her body against Kakashi instantly slipping silky hands up the man shirt. Filling the outline of he's chiseled six pack abdomen and chest. Placing one of her hands that slipped out the shirt on the brim on the ninja style pants he currently wore with a good amount slight tugging. Kakashi gulped yet again at the fact he was being molested once again by someone he could be a father to. All in the same fan-fucking-tastic day!

Everyone else was wide eyed to what Ten-Ten was doing to Kakashi. Really Naruto shouldn't be wide eyed since he did the same and much, much more to Kakashi earlier that morning. Ten-Ten used the other hand to tug on he's mask that hide his face from the world. This time, Kakashi was not really freaked out this time. Just somewhat lustful from all this sensational activities he was acquiring today.

Ten-Ten leaned in close to the older man face after successfully taking of the face mask he always wore everywhere. The next thing both anyone knew it, both Kakashi and Ten-Ten starts falling back into the hot spring behind them. Ten-Ten scream was heard before they completely fell in causing a big splash of hot water. Naruto laughed, Sasuke and Neji smirked, and Sakura looked worried while Inner Sakura did a hell yea at the mess up. Everything quieted down when Kakashi came out the hot spring all wet. Ten-Ten soon came out next soaking wet as well. The water caused her cloths to become see though making the male around her blush lightly. What would cause such a reaction out of all the males? Let's say there's nothing underneath the young women cloths. Her cloths look like a second skin on her. The cloths she did have on tightly clang to her body, showing what figured she had. The dripping water and the position she was in only made it worst on the guys as they looked away from her. TenTen smirked when she saw Kakashi face.

"Ahem... Well, I will go make a mission report to Tusanda-sama. Team 7, you guys have the rest of the day off. Bye," Kakashi said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Everyone left the area dazed in their own little about what just happened today.

**TO BE WICKLY CONTINUED...**


	3. Little prank gone full blown session

**Naru: ** Hello people of the world! Were back and with some ninja's!

**Yami Naru: **Yep. Here are the ninja's we brought, Lady Tsunade and Naruto.

**Tsunade: **Thank you Yami and Naru and Hello everyone.

**Naru: **I'm a really evil person.

**Naruto:** _-dumb enough to as-_ Evil? Why?

**Naru:** What's going to happen in this chapter that's why?

**Tsunade:** _-mumbles-_ More like evil freak of the fanfics.

**Naru:** _-takes out gun and points it at Tsunade- _I heard that. I am happy to take you out of the story.

**Tsunade: ** No...No. You're not an evil freak.

**Yami Naru: ** Yea, that's my job to be the evil freak in every chapter. ^^

**Naru:** Really I am an evil little freak. I'm the good kid of freak; not the bad.

**Naruto: ** _-sigh- _Naru or Yami don't own Me, Tusande, the show, or the ideas from the reader's. Oh yea, there's and idea at the end of the story that was put in here. That idea came from one of Naru friend's and that idea doesn't belong to her, but the way the idea was put in does belong to Naru. Now on with the story

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_**Techniques**_

**-scene change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Little prank or Love?**

A few days later, the rest of rookie 9 tried so hard to freak out Kakashi. But in the end they only meet in much failure. The only one's successful or even remotely close to winning was Naruto and Ten-Ten. They agreed to tell who won the bet at the end of the month. It gave more time for everyone to try and freak out the stoic like ninja. Now, what eventful surprises that'll be brought to our favorite perverted sensei? Another heated molestation by the sexy Naruto or by the clever Ten-Ten? Really, in the far reaches of Kakashi mind he wanted to be molested by Naruto again. But he wouldn't tell us. That's one of his deepest, darkest, dirty little secrets.

'_Why can't I get him out of my mind? Since that incident, I can't stop thinking about you. Why? I know it was a little prank that's part of this silly bet. By the looks of it Naruto, your bet has taken an unexpected turn in it. So what now? Do I really love you? Only that incident made think about it in tell now. I guess I'll have to talk to you_ _later then Naruto,'_ Kakashi could only sigh as he appeared in a puff of smoke right in front of he's students.

"Hel-"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto yelled cutting off their sensei before he could speak.

"You s-"

"Don't give us any of your excuses Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto insisted cutting off Kakashi again before pouting.

_'I wonder if he wears that mask in more ways than one. What than fuck am I'm thinking? I'm way too young for him. I don't like males like that. Plus he wouldn't want me anyway,' _Naruto realized as he try to keep himself from imagining certain things about the older ninja.

_'He's very cute when he pouts. Wait, what I am thinking? I'm 25. He's 13. I'm too old for him. I might have tried some things in the past but not enough for a true relationship with another male. Plus, if I date Naruto, Tusande and Iruka will kill me. I don't want that. They got ways to kill people. I really need to talk to him later. Great, the day just started and I'm already getting a headache, ' _Kakashi thought.

"Okay then. Let's begin training then," Kakashi said way too ecstatically as he proceeding to _**'**__**Shunshin'**_ off to the training ground leaving his student behind to catch up.

**-Training Grounds-**

Kakashi watched Naruto intensely as the young teen spared with the Uchiha. Sakura looked at her sensei. She never saw her sensei so tense.

_'What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei? I never look at Naruto and Sasuke so intensely before,'_ Sakura stated to herself before trying to going back to watching the two teammates spare against each other.

_'Naruto is distracted. He must be thinking the same thing as I am,'_Kakashi thought to himself.

**-Training grounds, with Sasuke and Naruto-**

"Naruto-dope, what's up with you? You're distracted," Sasuke stated.

"Nothing is wrong teme. And I'm not distracted," He retorted back black haired ninja_. _

_'Why does he have to be right? Ever since the incident with Kakashi that deals with this bet I made. I can't get him out of my mind. Why? I can't love him could I? But heart says love him, but my mind says no I love Sakura,'_Naruto thought as he battle with Sasuke.

"Dope, you're never going to beat me like this," Sasuke boasted as he smirked at the blond. Naruto growled lightly, warning Sasuke not to piss him off any more. He was already irritated enough already. The growl got both attentions of Sakura and Kakashi.

"Dope, you call that a growl. I heard dogs growl better than that," Sasuke said as his smirk grew bigger. This time Naruto growl was deeper, husker, and angrier, telling Sasuke that he was forewarned. Now he was pissed off and he was going to beat the shit out of the spoiled little Uchiha. This growl got all their attention. Sasuke took a step back from Naruto and activated the Sharingan right away as Naruto ran straight for him. He took immediate steps as he jumped into the air and thrown some kunai at Naruto.

Naruto didn't dodge but grabbed the kunai instead. They were surprised when Naruto grabbed the kunai. He never fought so well before. Naruto thrown the kunai back Sasuke. Three of the metal projectiles landed on the brunette. Sasuke noticed an explosive tag on a kunai that logged itself on his shoulder. He quickly took it out and tossed it not before it exploded in a huge amount of fire. Sasuke was able to got out of the blast with miner injures, but he'll survive. They were even more shocked how Naruto was able to do that. What the fuck is happening to Naruto?

"Don't piss me off again bastard, or die the next time," Naruto growled dangerously at him. Sasuke could only slowly nod while being picked up their sensei. They took Sasuke to the hospital to be cared for by Tsunade-sama.

**-Hospital-**

The perfectly fine teammates of Team 7 stood at the end of the bed where Tusande-sama is healing Sasuke.

"You should be fine Sasuke. But I suggest you get some rest for a couple of days," Tsunade said as the young ninja nodded and leapt off the bed.

"Whoop, your all better!" Sakura cheers as she jumps up and down before trying to hug her idol. Which Sasuke skillfully dodges with silent glee.

"Good," Naruto and Kakashi say.

"Now Kakashi, what's wrong with you? Gai says you been acting wired lately," the busty Hokage questioned her subordinated.

"Nothing is wrong Hokage-sama," He bluntly states as he continue to read he's book. Tusande just sighed knowing she's not going to get anything from the young Jonin.

"Naruto," He said.

"Yes sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Please come to my apartment later. I have to talk to you," He said bluntly.

"Ok," Naruto said as he left the room.

_'He must want to talk about the incident. Then good, I wanted to talk to him alone anyway about that,'_He thought as he mentally sighed. Tusande, Sakura, and Sasuke were a little shocked by this. They thought he would at lest yell or something like he always do.

**-Later, Kakashi apartment-**

Naruto arrived at Kakashi apartment, as he wished. He knocked on the door; he heard a muffled 'wait a minute' from inside. Soon Kakashi made his appearance at the door.

"Come in Naruto," He said letting Naruto in and taking off his shoes at the front. Kakashi showed him to the living room.

"You said we needed to talk Kakashi. Is it about that incident a few days ago?" Naruto asked as he sat right beside Kakashi. Kakashi was a little shocked that Naruto was right.

"Yes-Yes, that's what I wanted to talk about Naruto," Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto.

"What about it? It was only a little prank Kakashi. Nothing more, nothing less," Naruto say as he laid his head on Kakashi shoulder. Kakashi shifts a little at the movement.

"I know about the bet Naruto," Kakashi said as Naruto pulled down he's mask and removing the headband, revealing Kakashi famous Sharingan eye.

"I see. I'm sorry Sensei, we have nothing against you," Naruto stated as he looked at his sensei straight in the eyes.

"I know, I was-" Kakashi was able to say before Naruto pulled him into a passionate kiss. His eyes widen slightly at the sudden force his student was taking. The copy ninja was both shocks at the turn of events. He had not planned for the night to go like this but in the end this sudden turn made happy.

Soaring with glee, the silver haired ninja wrapped his arms around the young ninja. Holding Naruto waist tightly Kakashi slid the teen into his lap. Naruto taking this as an open invitation place his arms around the individuals' neck trying to get their bodies even closer. Deep down both ninjas know they truly want this. The ability to indulge current obsession and hope this all they want. A quick fix of knowing something about each other or just to share something the two only have.

Kakashi seeking entrance into the moist mouth deepens the kiss. Naruto obeyed, letting himself and the older male battle for dominance. They soon broke the kiss for a much need air. They looked at each other.

"Well, I guess I got my answer," Naruto said.

"What's that Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"That my current obsession with you will not somehow end anytime soon," Naruto said before nuzzling face in Kakashi neck.

"That's what I was also thinking Naruto. I think I could live with that. Maybe in the future we will have a more of an answer," Kakashi stated as he heard the youth hummed into his neck. Naruto looked back to Kakashi with a sudden mischievous grin that could mean trouble for him or someone. Actually he may like this kind of trouble the troublemaker will bring with him.

Said troublemaker slid out of new found lover lap. Taking one of beau hands, he pulled him off the couch and proceeded to lead him to the bedroom they will be sharing many nights to come. The sounds cloths coming off and the squeaking of the bed was all that was heard.

**-Naruto Apartment-**

Iruka came by to Naruto apartment to see if the youth wanted to get some ramen. He has been knocking on the door for about 15 minutes, until he notices Sakura coming down the hall.

"Hello Sakura-Chan," He greeted politely to the young pink haired girl.

"Hey Iruka," She greeted back to her former sensei.

"Sakura-Chan, have you seen Naruto?" Iruka asked her.

"I believe he's still talking to Kakashi-sensei. Both should be in sensei apartment," She answered.

"Ok. Arigato Sakura-Chan. Bye," Iruka yelled as he ran towards Kakashi apartment.

"Bye!" She yelled back.

**- Kakashi apartment (Bedroom) -**

Naruto lay upon silken sheets as a certain male kissed along his jaw line going down towards the collar bone. A large hand gently stroking the youth inner thigh making a small whimpers of pleasure sound out in echoes in the quite room. Kakashi kissed down further, towards Naruto nipples. Gently biting, nipping, and tugging the harden nipples making sweeter sounds come out the adolescent.

Kakashi continued to tease the youth darken nipples as he guided one his hands to Naruto throbbing erection. Hovering over the manhood, the one eyed sharingan user was anticipating the great fun as soon as he touched the troublemaker cock. Teasing and playing around with him would be extreme pleasurable fun for the two of them. After lifting his head, Kakashi looked at the blond flushed face. Using his sharingan eye, he copies every bit of detail about the pale, sweating face of his student in. Lingering on the face a little longer he places his mouth next to the ear.

"Never forget that you're completely mine," Kakashi said huskily, hot breath making contact to Naruto ear. Lushes' lips of the teen makes a loud whimper come out the. Kakashi lick the inner part of Naruto ear, tongue gliding along the jaw line. Another cold kiss on he's chest made Naruto nipples harden more. Wrapping the hovering hand around the base of the erected shaft, the copy ninja slowly started to stroke it. Naruto didn't fight back against the loud moan that came out of him.

Using he's tongue again, he took in every inch of flesh as the pink tongue darted out drawing intricate lines along the planes of the hardened body. Kakashi took Naruto nipples again. Both dimly aware of the sucking and slurping sound Kakashi made. Small mewls of pleasure spilled from Naruto as Kakashi continued to stroke the hardened erection and attack the harden nipples. Kakashi own erection throbbed almost painfully between his own legs.

Kakashi stop playing with Naruto nipples, earning a whimper from the boy from the cool air and lack of attention. He once again kissed Naruto. Using his tongue, Kakashi forced the teenager mouth open. The appendage was hot and searching, probing every recess of his mouth, lapping at his lips and tickling the roof of his mouth. Naruto felt the hand on his cock, teasing it between harsh tugs and strokes or teasing, feather light touches.

Naruto loud moans filled the room and were honey to Kakashi ears. He unwrap the hand from the erected penis to proceed to lower his head to Naruto thighs and starts to lightly kiss the inner part of the legs. This earns more moans and pants from Naruto. Making his reach to Naruto throbbing hard erection. Licking the bottom of the erection. Naruto mind was blank as voice became more ragged.

Kakashi licked the erected manhood a few more times before fully taking it in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the shaft a few times as his head bobbed up and down. One of Naruto hands clinched the smooth sheets of the bed as the other was placed on Kakashi head, steadying it. When Kakashi felt Naruto close to chumming he picks up his head and looks at panting blond.

"Are you sure you're ready Naruto?" Kakashi questioned with concern. He did not want to push his student into something he could not turn from. Naruto nodded. Kakashi aligning himself to his student entrance and thrust himself into the teen. Naruto held back tears and a yell from the sudden pain from not being prepared. Kakashi waited in tell Naruto gotten use to him before continuing.

**-Kakashi apartment, outside-**

Iruka waited for about 40 minutes for someone to answer the door to Kakashi apartment. All the people he asked said Kakashi was in the apartment. Iruka was feed up with waiting and decided to pick the lock. One of the many skills you pick from being a ninja.

When he came into the apartment, he heard what to be Naruto moans coming from Kakashi bedroom. He slowly made his way towards the room. Making sure he was not heard by anyone. Each step he took towards the room the louder the moans. Making to the door of the room, he noticed it was cracked open enough to see what was happening within the room. What he saw shocked him. Kakashi having sex with the teen he viewed as a younger brother.

.

"KAKASHI! WHAT THA FUCK YOUR DOING WITH MY BROTHER?" Iruka roared when he burst through the door. Iruka is known as the Mother Hen when it comes to Naruto. Naruto and Kakashi jumped back from each other in sudden fear and shock when Iruka burst into the room.

"No-Nothing Ir-Iruka," Kakashi said panicked. He knew Iruka was a Mother hen when something bad happened to Naruto. Naruto also panicked to, he also knew what happens when gets into Mother Hen mood.

"I FUCKING SAW YOU HAVING SEX WITH NARUTO, YOU FUCKING PERVET! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, HE'S ONLY FIFTEEN YEARS OLD!" Iruka yelled again.

"Quit down Iruka, and lets discuses this with Tsunade-sama tomorrow," Kakashi said, only a probable giving them time to make a will for the both of them.

"Okay, tomorrow then," Iruka said, leaving the two nude ninja's alone again. And to make out their will's until then.

**TO BE EVILY CONTINUED...**


	4. A bet wasted years

**Naru:**_-runs far, far away-_

**Yami Naru:** Um...gomen about Naru. Iruka is trying to kill her for chapter 3.

**Iruka:**_-chases after Naru and yells- _GET BACK HERE NARU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! You're going to die Naru!

**Yami Naru:** eh...We don't own anything from Naruto, or the idea that came from Sesshomaruishot. Now our very lovely people on with the story!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

Chapter 4: A bet ends

The next day, Naruto and Kakashi arrived at the same time in Tsunade office. Naruto spent the night with Kakashi so both of them were late. The two ninjas walked into the Hokage office. Iruka and Tusanda-sama assistant was in there with Tsunade-sama. All of them had serious faces on. Each face showed that they were going to kill Kakashi if he doesn't explain. And explain fast.

"Both of you are late," Tsunade deadpanned as she glared at Kakashi.

"We know. We know," Naruto said sarcastically as the silver headed ninja rubbed the back of his head nervously. He knew he was in some deep trouble from what Iruka saw. For one Iruka had no business breaking into his home anyway.

"Do the both of you know why you are here?" Iruka asked, tone cold.

"Yes. It's about what you saw yesterday Iruka." Kakashi said, blaring at the scared man.

"And what did Iruka saw yesterday Kakashi?" Tsunade asked, knowing the answer already. She wanted to hear it from the ninja himself.

"I and Naruto were having sex in my apartment. Plus Iruka had no business breaking into!" He answered truthfully to the Hokage. He did not want to get into more trouble for something two consenting ninjas were willing to do. No matter if said ninja is like a family member to someone else.

"Naruto is this right?" She asked him. He nodded, not wanting to speak to the scary Hokage right now.

"Ok then. One more question. Just why?" She asked.

"I believe that not of your concern. Both I and Kakashi are consenting people in this. It's not your business to be poking your nose in. We just started this _'relationship'_ together. The only here that deserves punishment or scolding here would be Iruka for breaking and entering," Naruto answered to the blonde busty women. He shocked the all by stating that. The first to get out the shock stupor was Iruka by trying to say something, "But-"

"No buts Iruka. If you guys can't accept the fact that we then you guys go to hell for all I care. I don't care about our age difference. No one will stop me from being with Kakashi. So leave be alone for awhile or suffer if you guys try to get between us," Naruto demanded as he cuts off Iruka. The day just gets even more unexpected.

"We only care for you Naruto," Tsunade-sama assistant said finally speaking.

"If you care, let me be. If you care, let me learn, let me make mistakes, and let me feel the burden of a relationship has to offer to me. And now, in my heart, I've always been empty and alone. Finally, someone came and filled the empty halls of my heart. Now, someone wants to take that away, making me give it up. Letting the darkness take over me again. Well, I say hell no. I'm tired of these wasted years you given me. I'll fight in tell the end, no matter who says what," Naruto ranted as tears sliding down on his face, falling to the ground. Now they felt guilty for making Naruto go through this. Kakashi just smiled at Naruto words. He hugged his lover from behind, comforting him.

"We won't force you guys to break us up. But wait in tell Naruto is a little older to have sex again," Tsunade said making the blond brighten up. The guilt trip worked on them? Everything he said was true, but it still worked on them.

"Really?" Naruto questioned as he eyed them all suspiciously while they nodded their answer.

"Well, with this finally settled. Both I and Naruto have somewhere to be so goodbye everyone," Kakashi said smiling, as he walked out the office with one of his arms around Naruto waist. Iruka looked at them with sad eyes. Iruka secretly wanted Kakashi to himself. By the looks of it, he won't get him now.

**-End of the next Month, Ramen shop-**

It's been six weeks since Kakashi and Naruto been together. So far no one knew of it but three people. The relationship was going very well along with many other things. Today is the day to see who the winner of Naruto bet was was. The twelve ninjas gathered at the Ramen shop the bet began at. The Chief and his daughter knew of the bet also that was going on. They didn't tell anyone because they wanted to see who actually won it.

"So everyone is finally here. Now, who's first to tell of how their prank went?" Neji asked.

"I'll go first. I sent a giant boulder flying towards Kakashi, but that when the boulder hit Kakashi. He ended up being a substitution. So I ended up failing to freak-out Kakashi," Rock Lee said, tears streaming down his face. Everyone just stared at the Tai-Jutsu using ninja like he was crazy before someone else finally spoke.

"I burn all of Kakashi cloths, but they also been substations also. So I failed as well," Sasuke confessed, Ino and Sakrua screamed "NO! NOT OUR SASUKE-KUN! HE CANT FAIL!" which was expected from them. They also were expecting Naruto to yell, laugh, and rub it in. But no, the Naruto sitting on one of the stools of the ramen stand was calm. This slightly scared them as well made them worried.

'_Thank god I caught onto Sasuke plan before it was in monition. I and Kakashi were able to get all of he's cloths out of there and substitute them when I warned Kakashi of the prank,'_ Naruto thought. He would mostly likely jump for joy of the prospect of Kakashi of the fact had no more cloths when the older male found it out. Maybe after a nice hot shower he led him into. Naruto mentally grinned at those possibilities.

"I stole all of Kakashi 'Icha Icha Paradise' books and burned them, but I failed when they also ended up being substitutes as well," Neji said divulged to the group. Everyone, but one, revealed what they had done to Kakashi until said man came into the Ramen Shop.

"Oi Naruto, are you done here?" He asks his partner.

"No, I'm the last to state what I did," Naruto said.

"Ok, hurry up. We got things to do Naruto." Kakashi remarked before proceeding to order some ramen to go.

"Things? What things you have to that involves Naruto, Kakashi-sensei? And Naruto does he know?" Sakura questioned the two with utter confusion.

"Yes. I know of the bet. I heard you guys when all of you agreed to it. And things that involves the two of us is none of your concern and business Sakura-Chan," Kakashi retorted to the noisy female. They were a little shocked Kakashi knew of the bet all along.

"Just tell them what you did Naruto so you and Kakashi can go," Sasuke said as he glares at the blond. The Uchiha thought the blond was getting special training he should be receiving to get power for revenge

"Ok. Ok. I broke into Kakashi apartment, used Sexy no Jutsu, got into shower and waited for him to come in. When he did, I pulled him into the shower and seduce him. Things happen that made him freak out since both of us was naked within the shower," Naruto claim making the other ninjas eyes widen at the information. The two working within the shop eyes widen from shock from what he done.

"I guess we know who the winner of the bet guys is," Shikamaru coughed, twelve people nodded in agreement, "Troublesome…"

"Now what do want Naruto?" Sakura said, getting over her shock and waited for her punishment to come to her.

"I already got what I want," Naruto said as a soft smile appears on his face.

"Huh? What?" Sakura inquired in bewilderment at the troublemaker. She was for sure the blond would want date with her since he won the bet. Although glad, she wanted to know what's going on with the blond.

"It's not what; it's who I got out of this. And the person is Kakashi himself," Naruto purred seductively as he put his arms around Kakashi waist and hugs it. The other Nin's jaw drops, the Chief and his daughter smiled at the news of their favorite customer.

"WHAT?" Sakura screeched making come out of their stupor and cover their ears from the evil scream.

"You heard me Sakura-chan. Out of the bet I have my prize already before the bet ended," Naruto purred, placing his head on Kakashi stomach.

"No, this so wrong, he's way too old for you Naruto!" Sakura argued at the blonde, trying to make sense of this.

"So, I'm not saying who you should fall love with Sakura. I especially said nothing about your pathetic crush with the Uchiha when it's plain as day he has no interest in you Sakura. The same goes for you Ino," Naruto snapped at her. Ino eye twitch as she was about to say something but Sakura beat her to it first.

"But still-."

"But nothing Sakura this is my life, like I said to Tsunade-sama, let me make mistakes that I can learn about. Let me experience new things in every way possible," Naruto confessed leaving the female deflated in a corner. Kakashi smiled under his mask and placed a hand on Naruto head.

"How long have you two been together?" The chief asked, breaking the sudden silence that collected in the shop.

"Six weeks," Kakashi admitted before suddenly Naruto jumped out of his seat and ran as fast he could to the bathroom. Kakashi followed him to the bathroom to see if he was alright. When he got in there he saw Naruto on his knees, bent over, throwing up into one of the toilets.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he rubbing Naruto back. _'Stupid question, of course he not alright,'_ he thought.

"I don't know, this been happening for a few mornings now. I'm been going-" He said before fainting in Kakashi arms. He picked up Naruto and walked out the bathroom. As soon as he steps out of there, the ninjas and cooks asked if Naruto was alright. Kakashi didn't say anything. He just rushed off to the hospital to Tsunade.

**To be continued...**


	5. Finding Out

**Naru: -**_**pops in-**_I'M BAAAACCCCKKKK! Now we can continue.

**Yami Naru:** What happened to Iruka?

**Naru: ** Iruka is currently trying to kill Kakashi.

**Yami Naru:** Okay...Why?

**Naru:** Because I told him what's happing to Naruto in this chapter.

**Yami Naru: **_-jumps up and down- _What? What? What's going to happen to Naruto?

**Naru:** You have to read and find out. Just to let you guys know. I don't own Naruto, just own the plot and the OC characters. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

_Letter_

_**/song/**_

_**-**_**Scene change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Finding out.**

Naruto spent three days in the hospital waiting for Tsunade-sama results from the test she took. It didn't take long. One of the tests Tsunade did come out positive. She stepped into Naruto room to tell him of the test.

"Naruto?" She asked, seeing if he was awake.

"What Tsunade?" Naruto spat at Tsunade as he sat up in bed, Tsunade known he didn't mean it. He was throwing up for the past three days, so he was feeling not so well and a little pissed off from doing to much. He's probable going to be more pissed off when Tsunade tell of the surprise she has to tell him.

"I don't know how to say this, but-"

"Just say it Tsunade." He spat again.

"You're pregnant Naruto." Tsunade quickly said. Naruto eyes widened.

"Wh-What? How?" He asked.

"Kyuubi, the nine-tail fox, that's seal in you must have altered your genetics and physical structure, that you can bare children when the time comes." Tsunade stated.

"Okay, I think I get it. There a few things I have to ask of you Tsunade," Naruto said.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Please don't tell Kakashi right now, and I want to go to Kirigakure no Sato. I'm going to be gone for 4 years." Naruto said.

"What? Why?" Tsunade asked.

"First, I want to tell Kakashi he has a Son or daughter when I feel it's the right time. Second, the village is going to hate me more if I have the child or children here, and they might do something like kill me and the babies while I'm pregnant. And finally, sometimes if you have to leave the person you love the most to protect them from harm. Even let them go." Naruto stated.

"But-"

"But nothing Tsunade, I already decided. I don't want me and Kakashi child be ridiculed as soon as it's born or even before it's born. I want it to live without being downcast and hated by everyone because I want to have the children. And I don't want Kakashi to think it's he's duty to take care of this child. I'll be leaving tomorrow." Naruto stated.

"Okay Naruto, if they asked about you. I'll say you went on a mission that will last the 4 years. Just promise you'll come back alright Naruto. All of your friends love you and I'm sure they love the child that's in you. I also promise I won't tell where going. And I will keep the reason that you left secret in tell you come back." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled and hugged Tsunade tightly. She hugged back.

"Arigato Tsunade-sama." Naruto muffled.

"You're welcome Naruto. You're welcomed," She said.

"One more thing Tsunade," Naruto said.

"What Naruto?" She asked.

"I need to become a Mist ninja."

"I understand. I'll make a scroll asking Kirigakure to transfer you to them. Come by to my office in the morning to get the transfer scroll. Just make it to the Chuunin Exams in the next 4 years Naruto, child or not." Tusanda says.

"Okay. Okay. I will. I better get ready for tomorrow Tsunade-sama. See you then." Naruto said, breaking the hug as he jumped out of bed, running out of the room. Tusanda look where Naruto just left with sad eyes.

_'I just hope he'll be alright if Kakashi moves on without him or move on to someone else,'_ Tsunade thought hoping it wouldn't come to that.

**-Next day, Tsunade office-**

Naruto woken early to go to Tsunade office and get the transfer scroll he needed before leaving this village. Naruto even changed his appearance so he wouldn't be recognized by his friends when he left.

His hair was still blond but with blue highlights, wore black baggie pants, black weapons box on he's right leg, black commando boots, Hidden leaf headband around he's neck, used henged to changed the color of he's eyes from sky blue to emerald green and to hide the whiskers on the face, and wore a fishnet shirt under his black trench coat.

When he did make it to Tsunade office, the blonde Hokage didn't recognized him at first in tell he said something. Naruto had one more request to give. That was to give Kakashi a letter. She agreed to the final request before their goodbyes were said as he departed from the village for a long time.

**-Later that day, Tsunade office-**

Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke came to Tsunade office looking for Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama have-"

"If you're looking for Naruto, he already left for he's seven solo year mission," Tsunade said cutting off Iruka.

"WHAT!" Iruka yelled while everyone else to wince from Iruka loud screaming.

"You heard me. I sent Naruto to do a seven year mission alone. And don't worry Iruka. The mission is an information gather in a village in another country. He'll be fine," Tsunade said while she thought, _'I think. Heh...Heh.'_

"Fine! Fine! Fine will be someone going with him!" Iruka yelled.

"Calm down Iruka. He'll be back in time for the Chuunin Exams. Oh! Here you go Kakashi. Naruto left this for you," Tsunade stated, handing the letter to Kakashi. Kakashi read the letter out loud.

_Dear Kakashi,_

_If you're reading this, that means I already left Hidden Leaf. Please take car while I'm gone. And take care of Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsunade; even Iruka if he ever stops being a mother hen and yelling about I'm gone for certain amount of years. You mean everything to mean. So I understand if you move on without me being there. I probably would to. So go on if you have to while I'm gone on this mission in these years. _

_I'll be fine. So don't worry. And Iruka, if your reading or hearing this, that goes for you to. Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-kun if you also hearing this please take care and train hard. And Sakura-Chan, please stop chasing Sasuke. It's getting pathetic seeing you chase after Sasuke when it's plain as day he doesn't want anything to do with you. Just remember the fox always outsmarts the dog. Until we meet again my friends._

_Love your nine-tail fox of Kohana,_

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.S.: Move on Kakashi if you have to. And please read my song I written as a probably final gift to you._

Everyone snickered at what Naruto said in the letter and the fact he wrote a song. They knew he couldn't write a think, let alone a song. Kakashi quieted them as he pulls out the song that was given by Naruto. Kakashi didn't show any emotion yet; he wanted finished reading what Naruto had to say. Kakashi also read the song aloud.

_**/Title: Sweetest Goodbye**_

_**Where you are seems to be  
As far as an eternity  
Outstretched arms open hearts  
And if it never ends then when do we start?**_

_**I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind**_

_**I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive  
Pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away  
When you comeback  
I have some things to say  
how does it feel to know you never have to be alone**_

_**When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I  
Dream away everyday  
Try so hard to disregard  
The rhythm of the rain that drops  
And coincides with the beating of my heart  
I'll never leave you behind  
Or treat you unkind  
I know you understand  
And with a tear in my eye  
Give me the sweetest goodbye  
That I ever did receive  
pushing forward and arching back  
Bring me closer to heart attack  
Say goodbye and just fly away**_

_**When you comeback  
I have some things to say  
how does it feel to know you never have to be alone  
When you get home  
There must be someplace here that only you and I could go  
So I can show you how I feel/**_

They were very quiet when after Kakashi read the song. If any one could explain love in a song, Naruto did. Kakashi single eye that showed only showed sadness that Naruto left. Kakashi placed the letter in he's Jonin jacket. All of them left the office of Tsunade-sama. When they reached outside a strong wind blew, and words were heard, _'Kakashi, I will always be yours.'_ They recognized the voice. That voice only belongs to Naruto.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Four years later, Chuunin Exam

**Naru:** Well... We're back with new chapter. Iruka had stopped chasing me and gone after Kakashi.

**Yami Naru: ** I feel sorry for him. How's Kakashi doing anyway?

**Naru: ** Kakashi is currently in the hospital for Iruka beat down on him.

**Yami Naru: ** Can we see him later.

**Naru: ** Sure Yami.

**Naruto:** _-pops in, runs up to Naru and whacks her-_

**Naru: ** _-rubs head- _ What the fuck was that for Naruto?

**Naruto: ** You made me get pregnant! That's what!

**Naru: ** You should be happy! You're not pregnant anymore! Plus your now 17 years old now.

**Naruto: ** You're right. I should be happy. I got loving kids to take care for, plus, a lot older now. And still a ninja to.

**Naru:** See! That's the right sprit. Be happy, unless Iruka comes, wanting to take care of the kids you'll have. Being the Mother hen everyone knows he is.

**Naruto:** -_screams- _ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Yami Naru:** _-sighs- _ As we fix this problem, I'll do the disclaimer. Anyway, Naruto is giving me a headache with all the screaming. I and Naru don't own Naruto, the characters, and the ideas that come from the readers. We do own the plot, our ideas, and the original characters in here. Read and Review. Now on with the story

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

**-Scene change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: First round and the explanation**

All the civilians and few ninjas celebrated when they found out the thing called a 'demon' had left the village; even though the young teenager would be seen again within village in the near future. The younger generation of children and ninja's didn't know why they celebrating that he left, but the adults that knew why. When they asked about it, the adults didn't say. They were forbidden to tell them for the 'demon' still lived and would return. How blind they are.

For the past seven years the friends of the troublemaker missed him dearly. But they knew he would return to them. They just didn't know if the blond was alive or not. During these seven years everyone got on with their lives as days turned into weeks then into years. Kakashi has finally moved on to someone else and gave his love to someone he knew. For the one eyed sharingan user became the lover of the scared face ninja Iruka.

Multiple of ninja's walked through the gates of Konohagakure. All were ranging from Suna ninja to the Kiri ninja. They came from all over to participate in Chuunin exams that are once again taking place in Konohagakure. Tsunade was on the Hokage tower roof, watching ninja's from other villages come in and go their separate ways to find a place to stay. Suddenly several people in dark, black cloaks caught her eye.

She couldn't tell what village they came from, but they were ninja's ready to fight. Two of the smaller ninjas appear to be the height of children. If they were children she could not tell. The cloaked people suddenly stopped in the road letting other ninjas and people weave around them, for they sense they were being watched from somewhere high. They looked up to the tower and looked directly into her hazel eyes, gazes unmoving. They decided to move on before attracting unwanted attention. Tsunade made her way back to her office seeing the ninjas coming towards the tower.

-**Tsunade office-**

Tsunade looked at out the window to the scenic over view of Konohagakure thinking about her favorite blond teen that capture her heart a few years back. She was missing the young brat again even though they being sending each other sealed letters over the seven year period. They talked about was happening with them and around each other. Telling how they and people changed. Such as how Kakashi and Iruka had finally gotten together two years back after the scared brunette was able to get the one-eyed ninja out of his depression. A sudden knock at Tsunade office door brought the out of her reminiscing.

"Come in," Tsunade irritably said from her seat. Te door opened revealing the cloaked ninjas walking in.

"Who are you?" She asked looking slightly ticked off at the ninjas for disturbing her.

"What? I'm very hurt obaa-chan. You don't remember your favorite fox like ninja?" The lead Nin inquired sarcastically.

"N-Naruto?" She asked the tall male before her surprisingly. The ninja nodded before taking off the cloak hood showing that he was said person.

"Yes Tsunade, I am back with my Kiri team. This lovely lady to my right is Mao**-(1)** and handsome dude to my left is Naoto**-(2)** and my sensei the Mizakage. Please call her Amami**-(3)**, she hates the respecting title that come with coming a kage. Finally, these two brats are my twin," Naruto told as the rest of them took off their cloaks hoods. She stared at the group for a bit before getting up from her seat and heading around the table.

"NARUTO!" She yelled as she hugged Naruto tightly.

"T-Tsunade, I know you're happy to see me, but my kids will lose a father if you crush me to death," Naruto said as he was being crushed by Tsunade strong hug. The others giggled as they watch this.

"What's the name of your kids Naruto?" Tusanda asked.

"The girl is named Emiko**-(4)** and the boy is named Kazuyuki**-(5)**," Naruto answered as the kids bowed before her.

"You taught them manners Naruto. That's surprising. Oh, where's my manners. Welcomed to Konohagakure Mizaka—I mean Amami," Tsunade greeted the Mizakage.

"I'm happy to be here, as well the team. I like to transfer Naruto back to Konohagakure since he was to only stay in Hidden Mist for seven years," Amami said.

"Yes, I understand. Let's get to work then shall we," Tsunade said.

"But first, can Naruto stay with my Kiri team in tell the exams are over?" Amami asked the busty women.

"Yes. I understand that to. Naruto you will stay with Kiri in tell the exams are over. And here is your headband Naruto," She said handing the young blond father his old headband.

"Hai Hokage-sama and arigato. Emiko, Kazuyuki, both of you will stay with Hokage-sama until we are done with the exams. Ok?" Naruto stated/asked firmly to his kids. Tsunade was surprise Naruto didn't disrespect her by calling her 'Tsunade-obaa-chan.'

"Yes tou-san," both children affirmed their father.

"Tsunade, please take care of them and please don't tell Kakashi I'm here. I want to surprise him," Naruto said causing the older women to smirk evilly and eyes to shine with knowing evil. Oh, she knows what her little brother could do and couldn't wait of the possible trouble to come.

"We should get to the first round of the Chuunin Exam guys. See you later Tsunade-sama, Amami-sensei," Naruto said as he and his team left the office as they put their cloak hoods back on. Naruto used henged to disguise himself again. He didn't want he's friends to be excided that they would forget the Chuunin Exams that before them.

-**First round, written exam, Examiner room-**

Naruto and his team soon stood in the examiner room waiting for the test to start. All of rookie 9 and Neji team were there. Each quietly talking with one of the other Konoha ninjas with a few giving them quick glances before returning to their conversation. It shouldn't be surprising that cloaked ninjas would be here in the exam. It was after all the standard norm in the shinobi world. Finally some of them came up to the cloaked Kiri ninja.

"Oi cloaked ninjas! Who are you guys?" Shikamaru asked all them. One of them turned towards the brunette. The Nara try to study the face if he could but the face of the unknown ninja to him was covered by the shadows of the cloak.

"None of your business right now Nara. But you'll soon find out when the time comes," Naruto said coldly.

"Why you! Answer him now!" Sasuke yelled at the ninja that answered Shikamaru. It yelling draws the attention other ninjas in the room.

"No. I don't have to answer the fucking question. Plus it's rude to not introduce yourself before you ask someone else's name," He stated bluntly at the angered Uchiha.

"Why you-," Sasuke growled as he sent a punch at the leading ninja. But the punch never connected as it was stopped by Ibiki, leading ninja of the Interrogation and Torture division. Behind him were the other examiners the test. Ready to get this first round started and over with. The examiners went to their spots around the room for the exam.

"No fighting here or you'll be disqualified from the exam," Ibiki rebuked at the young teen before him. Sasuke place his hand back to the side of himself and gone to his seat. Mao, Naoto, and Naruto smirked knowing the Tsunade was going to hear this and they were going to have their fun within the second round of the exam. Everyone went to their seats, ready and willing to cheat for those knew this exam already.

"Ok you little pieces of maggots you guys got only two hours to finish the test. You'll be given 10 questions. The first 9 will be given now, and the tenth would be asked by me 15 minutes before the time limit. There is absolutely no cheating here or be disqualified and unable to become Chuunin's again. Now let the exam begins!" Ibiki explained as he finished passing out the test. Naruto team spots the hidden Jonin first off. They had headsets hidden by a special charka technique they only know. Mao used a special technique to control a bug to get the answers.

Once she got them she reported to her teammates she got the answers. Sending them the answers via two of her bug's that she had on her. Once they got the answers, Naruto used a genjutsu to create an illusion technique to appear they merely seating their waiting for the test to be over. In reality, Naruto's team quickly talked of their strategy for the next round.

The examiners noticed that a genjutsu was active in the room. Ibiki dispelled the illusion right as Naruto team finished talking. Ibiki was surprised that the team used an illusion technique right in the examiner room. Naruto team flipped their test over and each of them slammed their pen on the desk. The sudden noise caused everyone to look at the three unknown ninjas. Each smirking underneath their hoods as they saw they mildly surprised look on I&T specialist. Soon a one hour and seventy-five minutes later, Ibiki called time for the tenth question of the exam.

"Now for the tenth question you want-to-be ninja scum. This question will determine how you and your team will do. It will decide if you will die or not. If you fail to answer this question right, you and your team will be disqualified, and you and your team will never participate in the Chuunin Exams again. You and your team will permanently be genin for the rest of crappy lives. Now if you don't want to continue on and have another chance at the Chuunin exams next year, you better raise your hand now," Ibiki said coldly. Some of the Ninja raised their hands, causing them and their team to fail.

That's when Naruto raised his hands, shocking his team. Sasuke smirked at this, happy one of his annoyances was quitting this early. That's when Naruto stood up and punched the desk, causing a very large hole in the desk. Everyone was shocked by Naruto strength.

"HA! You really think I would quiet after me and my team made it this far to the Chuunin exams. We're Kirigakure ninjas and ready to fight to become Chuunin! If I do fail, I rather be a genin for the rest of my life than not for filling my dream in life. Your fucking mind tactics can't work on me. The fox of Kirigakure no Sato and my home village, so do your worst you I&T bastard. I'm ready to fight," Naruto proudly stated to the older ninja with resounding smirk placed on his face. Everyone forgotten there fears of the exam, Naruto team smiled as their made them remind them how he was like all those years ago.

"Ok everyone. All of you pass the first round of the Chuunin Exams," Ibiki said smiling to the majority of shocked brats. Most was dumbfounded when he said that while some just smiled at the scared examiner. Suddenly a battle cry was called as one of Naruto teammates tackles said leader to the ground. Said teammate to do this was Mao deciding to try to seduce her team leader.

"HOLY SHIT MAO! I TOLD YOU I WAS GAY! YET YOU STILL TRY TO SEDUCE ME!" Naruto yelled at his female teammate. Mao just smiled as some of the other Ninja laughed.

"Gomen Jin-kun, but your so damn hot! I promise I won't do it again," Mao said, calling Naruto by he's code name. She got off of him and picked him off the floor causing his hood to fall off and show the handsome dirty blond man face with lightening blue highlights. The girls and some of the squealed at the site of the man face while the rest just gaped or started at the man. Just then someone burst through the window bring everyone distracted gaze to a slime, beautiful purple haired women stand before a sign.

"Hello everyone, my name is Anko and I'm your next examiner for the second round of the Chuunin Exams." Anko stated, smiling evilly at her new prey before her. The Konoha and a single Kiri ninja could only sigh at this, for each of them knew she is and how she is.

'_Great the psycho slut like women from Interrogation and Torture again this year! This exam could not get any worst,'_ Naruto thought as he mentally sighed of the possibility of what could happen before the second round even started.

**To Be Continued...**

**Definitions:**

**(1)** Mao: True center

**2)** Naoto: Truthful person

**(3)** Amami: Beautiful sky

**(4)** Emiko: Child graced with beauty; smiling child

**(5)** Kazuyuki: Harmony and happiness


	7. Second round and the explantion

**Naru: ** Were back with new chapter. Iruka happy. Kakashi still in the hospital and the second round has started.

**Yami Naru: ** I still feel sorry for Kakashi.

**Naru: ** Yep. So do I. So do I.

**Yami Naru:** Oh. We fixed the problem with Iruka. We like to say. Iruka will back off and leave Naruto kids alone!

**Iruka:** HEY! I SAID I'LL LEAVE THEM ALONE FOR THE FIRST FEW CHAPTERS!

**Yami Naru: ** _-sighs- _I'll just do the disclaimer. Again! I and Naru don't own the show Naruto, the characters, and some the ideas that come from the readers. We do own the plot, our ideas, and the names in here. Read and Review. Now on with the story!

* * *

"Talk"

_'Thought'_

**-Scene change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 7: Second round and explanations**

After the fiasco in the first round, Anko lead the ones who passed the first round to the area were second round of the Chuunin exams will begin.

"Here we go. The second round of the exam will begin here, training area 42 or 'The Forest of Death'. You'll be on your own here. If you die, you die. The goal here is to get a scroll from a team with an opposite scroll and to reach the tower in the center of the forest with said scrolls with in a time limit of five days. And I do mean both scrolls boys and girls! If you receive a heaven scroll, you must get an earth scroll. The same goes for the one's who receive an earth scroll. Don't open the scrolls in tell you reach the tower or you'll defiantly die. Now go get a scroll and go to your designate gate. Your gate number will be number door you will enter in," Anko announced to the ninja before her before they went to get their scrolls.

Everyone got there scrolls and went to the gates they were given. The remaining sixteen teams were ready and willing to kill if they have to, even if it means killing a certain bastard first. Soon everyone heard a loud gong, signaling the beginning of the second round. Everyone ran through the gates at top speed.

**-Five hours later-**

Both Kiri and Suna ninja made it to tower in record time as both teams arrived at the same time at the tower. They walked into the tower through their respected doors and were soon appeared in the confines of an arena. Both Suna and Kiri opened the scrolls before quickly tossing them as the scrolls started to release smoke. Both teams knew the scrolls were summoning scrolls. What appeared from the smoke and scrolls were the Mizakage of Kirigakure and Baki of Sunagakure.

"Good job Naruto, Gina, and Kura of Hidden Mist. You guys made it here on record time," Amami said contently at her students not caring at the fact other ninja were in the vicinity of them. The Kiri team could only sweat drop at the density of their sensei at times.

"Naruto?" one of the Suna team called out. Shock was evident in the familiar voice from the Suna team. Un-henging himself, Naruto looked that Suna team that comprised of the familiar faces of Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"Hello Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Long time no see my friends," Naruto greeted the squad as he walked up to the team.

"Long time no sees indeed Uzumaki. I'm finally glad to finally to see you after such a long time. Those letters you sent me did you no justice," Gaara acknowledged the blonde taking in how much the blonde had changed over the time he was gone. The troublemaker was now very lithe but still muscular. His face slim now since losing all the baby fat on his. The bright blond hair was long and a lot less spiky as bits of red shown in the hair. The hair was in a similar style of the Shodaime Kage.

"Why didn't you show yourself earlier Naruto? Everyone has been worried and missed you for the longest," Temari asked him trying to suppress the rising blush on her face. Naruto smirked seeing her reaction as he answered, "Because the prankster in me wants give them a surprise."

Temari face palmed herself at the blatant answer while Kankuro groaned at upcoming trouble, Gaara had a slight smile on his face and Baki just sighed. Naoto and Mao smirked while Amami giggled lightly at the Suna team predicament.

"Well, anyway congrats my team for getting here so quickly. You guys did very well. Come all of you. I'll show where we'll be staying until the second round is over," Baki states as he guided his team to their rooms and the Mizakage did the same.

**-Five days later-**

When the second round of the exams were only seven teams made it to the tower. All of the seven teams' sensei's, examiners, Hokage and Naruto kids were within the tower to watch the preliminary matches that were going to being taking place.

"Before we start the third round of the Chuunin exams, we must get rid of some of you by holding preliminary rounds. The few that win this round will participate in the third round. If you want to quiet now, raise your hand," Tsunade announced to the group of genin. One of the leaves ninja raised their hand and left the arena before as an unknown Konoha ninja appeared in front of them.

"I'm the examiner who will decide who will win or lose these matches. I'll explain the rules now," The examiner said as he explained the rules to everyone. Soon the match's were under way. Everyone went to the balcony as the first match started.

First match: Gaara, Suna ninja V.S. Rock Lee, leaf ninja. Gaara was the first to win his match by using his sand and ultimate sand defense. Second match: Sasuke, Konoha ninja V.S. Oto ninja. Sasuke won his match out shear speed, kunai, wire and his trademark Katonb**-(1)/b** jutsu.

Third match: Sakura, Konoha ninja V.S. Ino, Konoha Ninja. Let say nothing really changed between the two over the seven years. Even though Sakura had won the match, it was only because of the massive strength she got from training and being taught by the Hokage herself. If she wasn't trained by the Hokage and continued on the same path before, the match would have gone to Ino or would have ended up as a tie.

Fourth match: Temari, Suna ninja V.S. Ten-Ten, Konoha ninja. Temari won due to the fact she had an upper hand with her Fūtonb**-(2)/**b jutsu and fan. Using her fan and wind she deflected all of the brunette girl weapons and knocking the girl against a wall making her go unconscious.

Fifth match: Kankuro, Suna ninja V.S. Kiba, Konoha ninja. Kankuro won by using one of his puppets inject the dog like ninja with a poison that only he had the antidote for. He gave the antidote to medic ninjas after taking the Inuzuka to the medical department of the tower.

Sixth match: Neji, Konoha ninja V.S. Hinata, Konoha ninja. Neji won for Hinata couldn't really hurt her cousin due to the fact that's she is a gentle soul. Seventh match: Shikamaru, Konoha ninja V.S. Oto ninja. Shikamaru won by outsmarting the ninja and using his family signature jutsu.

Eighth match: Shino, Konoha ninja V.S. last of the Oto ninja. Shino won by draining the ninja of chakra by using his family bugs. Ninth match: Gina, Kiri ninja V.S. Kura, Kiri ninja. The match ended in a draw for both teammates were equals and knew each strengths and weaknesses.

Final match: Naruto, Kiri ninja V.S Wufei, Konoha ninja. For those who did not know the blond was back within the confines of the village were shocked. Their friend was back and they did not know it. What's worst about it the situation was the fact that the blond was right in front them the hold time as a Kiri ninja.

"H-How can that be Hokage-sama? Naruto is gone on a mission, right?" Sasuke demanded at the Godaime. Before Naruto started dating Kakashi, Sasuke had feelings for Naruto. He was crushed when he heard him and Kakashi was dating. Tsunade just smirked at the question.

"It is possible for I am right here. The Chuunin exams are the last part of my mission," Naruto concede to the stoic Uchiha as he jumped into arena. He disable henged and thrown the heavy cloak off. The cloak hit the ground with a loud 'bang' as it created a large creator. Everyone was surprise by the weight of the cloak. Naruto took out the Leaf headband and placed it around his neck.

"GO DADDY!" The kids that stood between the Hokage and Mizakage cheered.

"Daddy?" Some of the people in the stands questioned. Naruto ignored the questions and stares as he began the match. He waited for his opponent to make his move as he saw him get into a fighting position. The young father did not stay away from the village not only to protect his children but also learn ways to protect his family. Slowly getting into a fighting he developed while away.

"Are you not going to attack? From what I heard about you from friend, as well seen, you seem to rush in recklessly like a fool you seem to appear," Wufei commented to Naruto as he stood his position.

"I might have done that in the past, but I have grown, matured with help and force. Take me no fool for your nothing but my temporary replacement for team 7," Naruto retorted to the black haired warrior before him. The black haired teen merely glared at the Kiri ninja before vanishing. Leaving a small amount of dust rise up from where he stood a moment ago. Naruto slightly tensed up as he tries to hear and smell where his opponent might appear since his sense of sight would not be a true help with him now.

The Kiri jumps up as Wufei appear crouched down as he sweeps one of his legs underneath said blond. Wufei quickly vanishes again as Naruto lands near the spot where he appeared previously. The teenage father scanned the area in a defensive position.

Suddenly an idea struck the blond as a fox like grin slowly appeared on his face. Naruto started to pulse a small amount of his chakra into the surrounding area of the arena. His grin was in full forced as he found his opponent.

"I wonder what's Naruto is up to this time. 'Because I know that grin from anywhere," Tsunade wonder to herself. Amami could only grin as she replied to the female Hokage for she knew what her student was doing, "I guess you'll have to ask him that when the second round is over with."

Naruto gather some of chakra into the surrounding area near him. He pumped the air with his chakra for a few more seconds before commanding the surrounding charka field air in a giant gust of wind. Wind knocked some of the genin in the stands down while more experience ninja quickly used their own chakra to anchor themselves to the floors by using their feet. But for Wufei was knocked against the nearby wall since the black haired was nearer the source of wind. The impact against the wall cause a small crater that was revealed as the Konoha ninja slowly slid to the ground in pain.

Taking this as his chance Naruto by taking an offensive stance before grapping a small gourd he filled with water earlier. Pumping a good amount of chakra into the glass gourd and tossing it near the downed ninja. The glass gourd filled with chakra water broke near Wufei as it landed near the body.

"What is he doing? What will a small little gourd like will do?" Sasuke asked his sensei very arrogantly as he continued to watch the fight. Kakashi just glared at his student for his arrogance. Just because something is small doesn't mean it can't do any harm.

"Just because something is small doesn't mean it can't do any harm Uchiha," answered Mao as she walked over to her leader ex-team.

"How would you know?" the Uchiha snarled at the women. Mao just ignored the irritated teen as she continued to watch the fight. She had dealt with his kind before.

The water that drain onto the ground soon expanded and spread all around and under Wufei as he getting up from the arena floor. _'Damn, my ankle was twisted and I need to move,'_ Wufei thought as he felt the pain within his ankle as he worried what the water was going to do.

Taking a chance he tried to move away from the water that was spread and around him only to find that he could not move his feet and legs out from the water. Wufei looks over to his opponent to see a sadistic looking grin on the blond Kiri ninja face.

"I see you found out you cannot move thanks to my water. There is more to my water that could do. Like it's sucking all of your chakra from you right now. So I suggest forfeiting right now before you die from chakra depletion," Naruto suggested to Wufei as he heard a few gasps from the balcony. The black haired teen thought this over. He had an injured ankle that was in pain and would be more hindrance when he landed on it and could not use his full speed. Plus the added fact his chakra was being drained from him. He could feel it being drained from as his body weakened with the fact he could not move said water.

"I forfeit," Wufei stated aloud for everyone to hear him. He had no choice. He had lost as soon as he was hit by the burst of reinforced wind.

"Winner, Uzamuki Naruto," The examiner announced to everyone feeling happy these matches were finally over with. Emiko and Kazuyuki ran up to their father and hugged him.

"Since the preliminaries are over the third and final round of the Chuunin exams will be soon under way. The third round will begin in one month for the ones who have their matches to rest and train for the one against one match. All or any could be picked to be a Chuunin or none of you'll be picked to be a Chuunin. Got it?" Anko stated to the group as they nodded their understanding of what's going to happen next

"Everyone is dismissed, but Konoha and Kiri teams. All you please come to my office now," Tsunade said before Shunshin to her office, followed by the Mizakage. They nodded and left the tower.

**-Tsunade Office-**

All the teams that were called basically at the same time to the office of the Hokage completed with the strange looks given to the Kiri ninja and the children with them.

"Explain Naruto," Iruka strictly said to the blond wanting to know what going on.

"Very well, kids take off your cloaks," Naruto ordered his children. They did as they were told by their father. What appeared from underneath was a set of twins between the ages of 6 and 8.

One was a girl the other was a boy. The girl had long silver white hair in a high pony, the left eye was blue and the right eye was a Sharingan eye, she wore a lose black shirt and a black baggie pants. The boy had short silver hair in a gravity deifying spiky style, left eye was blue and the right eye was also a Sharingan eye, he wore a fishnet shirt with a black jacket over it and black jeans.

"I like you guys to meet my six year old children, Emiko and Kazuyuki," Naruto gladly said as the children grinned and waved to them.

"Who's the father Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sighed for he knew that question was going to show itself sooner or later. He was hoping later with just him and Kakashi alone so he can explain it more thoroughly.

"Kakashi, you're the father of my twins," Naruto calmly said to his ex-lover. The silver headed ninja head eyes widen at the information. He has children, twins in fact. He never thought he would have children. Kakashi was prepared for a possible life without children for the life a ninja could be short or long. It all depends on your skill as a ninja.

"Ho-how?" Kakashi requested from the blond. Wanting answers for something that should not be possible in the ninja as well civilian world.

"That's what I asked so long ago. It seems Kyuubi wanted me to finally be happy for what has happen to me. For what I lose is not my fault and she realize that," Naruto answered the older male. A sad smile spread across Naruto face all the incidents that happen before he became genin of Konoha.

"Now I understand why those words floated me four years ago," Kakashi exclaimed as went up and hugged Naruto. He sighed into the hug before pushing Kakashi away, not wanting to be held by him any longer. Kakashi gave the young blond a questioning look.

"I know your dating Iruka, Kakashi. And I'm happy for you. All I ask is help raising our children to be respected ninja of our village," Naruto expressed hopefully.

"I will Naruto. I'll never abandon my children. Plus we both knew that we would probably not last. I understand why you left the village completely. I just hope we remain on great terms together as well friends," the one-eyed sharingan user spoke as he went and stood by Iruka. That made the young father smile mirthfully.

"Don't worry Kashi-chan, I'm sure will remain lifelong friends just as long as you don't harm children," Naruto cheerfully chuckled out making the silver haired man eye slightly twitch in annoyance at the nickname given to him when they were together. A few of the other ninjas in the room snickered at the nickname.

"Since that's all over with we should be going Naruto. We got training to do for the third round of the Chuunin exams," Amami stated as she got up pulled Naruto out of the room by the collar. The other Kiri ninjas and twins quickly followed them snickering along the way.

"Well, this day just more surprising doesn't it?" Sakura said before leaving the office. Everyone couldn't help but silently agree with the rhetorical question before leaving themselves.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Final round and nightly celebration

**Naru: **YAY! The final round is here!

**Yami Naru: ** Yep. There's something special for those Yaoi fans in here. Beside the fact I got really lazy with this chapter.

**Naru:** So true you lazy bum. So much like the other lazy bum Shikamaru.

**Yami Naru: ** _-smacks sister upside her head-_ Shut it. I and Shika rock! Disclaimer time! We don't own Naruto or the song _**'Please Don't Stop the Music'**_ by _** 'Rihanna'**_, nor are we part of any record industries within the range of the country we live in or outside of the country. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene change-**

_**/Song/

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8: Final round**

One month for the third round of the exams had pasted rather quickly rather quickly for the ninjas still participating in it. All eight finalists were currently standing in the stadium arena. Most of the village as well nobles and citizens from other places were in the stands of the stands ready and excited for watch the matches to start.

"Ok everyone. Were here to watch the watch the matches of the remaining ninja's to see who will make it to be Chuunin. The same rules apply as in the preliminary matches. Let the matches begin!" The examiner explained as he yelled over the cheering crowd.

First match, Gaara, Suna Nin V.S. Sasuke, leaf Nin. Gaara won.

Second match, Temeri, Suna Nin V.S. Shikamaru, leaf Nin. Temeri won.

Third match, Shino, leaf Nin V.S. Kankuro, Suna Nin. Shino won.

Final match, Naruto, leaf Nin V.S. Neji, leaf Nin.

Whispers were hared as Naruto name was called out. They thought Naruto left the village four years ago for good. Naruto ignore the whisper as his battle went under way. Naruto won.

The crowd cheered as matches ended with select few ninjas that were going to be promoted to chuunin soon. The small group of friends went out to celebrate the matches turn out in one Konohagakure many night clubs in the red light district.

**-Night Club-**

All, except Gaara, was drinking and talking about old days and things that were happing in and out the village. Rock Lee was off somewhere smashing stuff while Ninja and Ten-Ten try to stop their teammate in dismay.

"Oi Naoto," Naruto happily said with a slight giggle.

"What?" He retorted to his ex-teammate giving the blond a suspicious look. He knew alcohol make his friend do crazy things but no one from Kiri team stopped him.

"Who the fuck gave Lee sake?" a familiar male voice screamed out into the room. A few crashes and breaking noises as well screams of pain soon followed the unanswered question.

"Let's dance," Naruto said as he pulled a shocked Naoto to the dance floor. But the Kiri ninja soon groaned out loud knowing dancing will be the crazy thing friend will be doing. And he has been drag into it knowing full in well what will happen afterwards.

_**/**__**Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music**_

_**Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music **_

_**Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music **_

_**Please don't stop the music, music, music, music, music /**__**  
**_

Mao, a random civilian, Kakashi, and Iruka soon joined the two ninjas on the dance floor. Flashing lights of color covered the area. The beams of lights showing the bodies of people dancing close to one another. Dancing to the tech like beat of the song.

_**/**__**It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to  
My favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving  
Shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate, yeah  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You makin' staying over here, impossible  
Baby, Ima say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go, don't**__**./  
**_

Some of the lights flashing all around onto the people, dancing to the beat of the song, the music flow in them and around them. Letting them melt to the music and the bodies around them. Surrendering to the beat and bodies.

_**/ **__**Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face/**_

Mist and smoke rise in the room. Lights illuminated the mixed colors upon the cloud as people continue dance.

_**/**__**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**_

_**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**__**/  
**_

Hitting the floor, dancing to the sexual intent the song gives off, sexual thoughts running through their minds. Rubbing bodies together, flowing up and down against one another and against other people.

_**/**__**Baby are you ready 'cause it's getting' close  
Don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know  
This is a private show (oh)**_

_**Do you know what just started?  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rockin' on the dance floor, actin' naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand chest to chest and now we're face to face**__**/  
**_

Crimson lights hit both Naoto and Naruto. A circle unconsciously formed around the two as they continued to dance. Naruto pressed his body tightly against the mist ninja. Sweat coats each other in the passion and heat of the night.

_**/**__**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music**_

_**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it**_

_**Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_

_**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa**_

_**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa**_

_**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**__**/  
**_

Naoto placed his hands onto the blond waist. Naruto twisted in the arms of his friend so that part of his side was leaning against the other chest before placing between his partner legs. Naoto growl at the sudden change of pace while Naruto just smirked.

/_**I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music  
I wanna take you away  
Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play  
I just can't refuse it  
Like the way you do this  
Keep on rockin' to it  
Please don't stop the, please don't stop the  
Please don't stop the music**_

_**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa**_

_**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa**_

_**Mama-ko, mama-sa, ma-ka-ma-ko-ssa**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music**_

_**Please don't stop the music, music, music, music**__**/  
**_

As they got up, Naruto pressed his leg up against Naoto. The song ended with the two sweating and a cheering crowed around them. They left the club and friends there. They were headed towards Naoto house.

**-Naoto House, bedroom-**

Naruto growls again and tugs his partner head to the side sharply. Naoto hisses at the pull on his hair, and hisses even more as a rough finger brushes his bared neck. He has his finger right in the middle of it. Naoto's skin tingles, alive in a way he has never known before. He hisses in offense when Naruto finger starts circling it, rubbing it. Between that and the grip on his hair that forces him to offer his neck.

He tries to shake his head, tries to pull away from Naruto's hands. Naruto growls back, not letting him go. Naoto ends up with his cheekbone and his nose brushing Naruto's stomach. Naruto shudders. Naoto smirks. He almost yelps when the constant pull on his hair becomes a sharp tug, when Naruto's other hand grabs his shoulder. He smirks instead, and licks the elegant rune on Naruto's abs again. Naruto is frozen on the spot, and Naoto thinks of ordering him to let go of his hair before he makes him bald. But counterattacking is much more satisfying.

He bites one of the neck of the mist ninja. Naruto growls, forcing his head back. Neither says anything; they just stare, eyes narrowed, locked in a battle of wills. Naoto is on the ground, throat bared, but he refuses to back down. Naruto will have to make him.

Naruto has calluses; they scratch Naoto's neck and it would be painful if it didn't make shivers run down his back. The hand in his hair shoves his head forward, presses his face against Naruto's stomach. Naruto doesn't say anything. They're past words right now. Naoto knows what he wants anyway. Naruto brushing his thumb over Naoto's neck again, in a wide arc that goes from the base of his neck to his jaw and back down again.

Naoto realizes he's panting, lips parted, when he notices that he can taste Naruto's skin. Naruto's thumb is still rubbing, up, down, up, down, up - and sometimes around as well, in a precise circular motion that makes Naoto bite his lip and shiver and fight not to pant. Naruto's thumb goes back to the usual pattern a few times, sending a jolt down his spine with each sweep, then goes right back to circling the edges. The only solution Naoto finds not to moan out loud is by pressing his mouth to Naruto's skin. He's going to go crazy if he doesn't find something else to concentrate on.

So he bites Naruto's suntanned skin again. Naruto twitches. Naoto mouths the outer symbols. Naruto gasps and his thumb stops moving for a few second. This is a triumph. So he nuzzles his hard muscles, and starts trailing nibbles over the mirroring patterns on the edges. Naruto thinks he's in control, with his hand in Naoto's hair and his towering position, but every little hitch in his breathing is a success for Naoto. The spiral starts right under his nose. With the tip of his tongue, he tastes it, almost purring in amused triumph when Naruto's stomach muscles tense. He's shoved against Naruto's stomach, his hair tugged again. He bites him.

He licks the bite mark, bites a little lower, licks again. Naruto's hands are strong, and calloused, and he can feel the prickle of growing claws on his skin. He tries to pull away, just to feel them tighten, shove him back in place. He bites, just to feel the warning tug on his hair. He keeps licking and nuzzling and mouthing, just for that soft caress on a little corner of his skin that feels better than anything else. And then the hand on his shoulder disappears, and he opens his eyes and frowns, and notices that indeed, Naruto doesn't have a tan line.

He knows because Naruto's pants are currently around his thighs. He can see that because the hand clenched in his hair is pushing his head down. He can see a lot of things, including the fact that Naruto is a natural blond. He struggles and bites, his hands grabbing Naruto's hips to push away from him, but Naruto forces him against the wall and there's nowhere to go. And then his jaws are pried apart, and he tastes skin on his lips, and then the hand in his hair shoves him forward and he ends up with his mouth full of cock.

He glares up at Naruto. Naruto's eyes are closed; he doesn't seem to care. Naoto thinks about pushing him off - but then the thumb starts caressing his neck again. He closes his eyes and tries not to make a sound. Naruto's hips move, just a little, dragging his shaft past his lips, in and out, in and out. He lets his tongue brush against Naruto's erection, wetting it a little - he doesn't want his lips getting chafed after all. Naruto tastes the same on his stomach and on his cock, but not really.

There's something else, something more, something stronger. It's hard to pin down, especially when Naruto's moving faster, fucking his mouth without a care. Naoto makes a displeased noise, but he's not going to bite him there - even he isn't that cruel.

"Suck," Naruto growls, he's leaning over him, forehead pressed against the wall. He's grimacing. He needs it bad. Naoto figures he may as well, since Naruto is close to openly begging for it. So he wraps his lips around Naruto's cock and lets his tongue taste. Naruto's thrusting harder. Naoto tries to relax his throat but it's not that easy, and he gags a few times - not that Naruto seems to care. Hell, it makes him moan, to feel Naoto's throat constricting around his head, the bastard. Naruto's moaning. He moaned first. Naoto purrs in contentment around his erection, and doesn't even mind when he ends up with his nose in golden curls, unable to breathe.

The thumb on his neck has stopped rubbing; it's pressing down, now, his hand clenched painfully tight, and he can feel Naruto's claws scratching his skin. It hurts so well. Naruto is moaning, and gasping, and trying to talk. Perversely, Naoto starts sucking harder, because it amuses him to make that chatty idiot Naruto unable to find his words. Because hearing his name in that breathless, desperately aroused tone is a triumph, because he loves having the upper hand.

Naruto tugs on his hair sharply and it makes him groan, struggle to free himself. He loses a tuft of hair, and tries to protest, hands clenching on Naruto's thighs, and then chokes on Naruto's cock again when the blond shoves it all the way in. The idiot is thrusting hard enough that Naoto is actually starting to worry about his nose; the way it keeps bumping against Naruto's rock-hard muscles can't be good. As for his throat, he already knows it's going to hurt for days afterwards. Naruto gasps, and tenses, and Naoto loses more hairs and he knows what's going to happen. He isn't surprised by the sudden bitter taste in his mouth, but he is surprised when he's pulled back by the hair and his mouth is suddenly empty - and semen splatters all over his face.

"Hey!" he protests, glowering angrily. Naruto is panting, leaning over him on the wall. Naoto punches his thigh, trying to turn away when the blond rubs his softening cock on his cheek, spreading his come even more. He feels boxed in, with Naruto's feet planted on both sides of his legs and his upper body curled over him like that. It annoys him. And the selfish bastard is so busy handling his penis that he can't be bothered touching anything else.

Then suddenly he's nose to nose with Naruto, because the blond is straddling his legs. Great; now he's pinned down too. He glares, lifting his hand to wipe his cheek clean - Naruto grabs his wrist and pulls it down, and then leans forward to lick a drop of semen off Naoto's chin. Surprised, he blinks; staring–then has to close his eyes because there's some on his eyelid. Naruto's lips are wet and warm, a little chapped. Naoto decides to let him clean him up; after coming all over him, it's really the least that idiot can do. His lips are bruised, and wet. Reflexively, he licks them clean–just as Naruto himself does. Their tongues brush against each other.

Naoto frowns as Naruto licks his lower lip, and bites Naruto. Naruto bites back, and then pushes his tongue in Naoto's mouth forcefully. Pressing him against the wall, he explores Naoto's mouth, hunting for the taste of himself. Naoto licks at his tongue right back, up until the point where he realizes that this could be called a kiss. Then he remembers that he's angry at Naruto for being a selfish bastard, and turns his head away, abandoning yet another tuft of hair to his hold.

Naruto laughs, a low, purring sound that makes something in Naoto's guts tighten, and starts licking a path along his jaw. It's all wet and Naoto jerks his face away. Naruto's mouth finds his throat, his free hand rubbing and kneading Naoto's shoulder. The tingle comes back. Naoto closes his eyes - because he's so miffed he can't bear to look at Naruto, of course. Not because he suddenly can't catch his breath, not because he can feel every millimeter of Naruto's progress with excruciating precision, not because he feels too much to have any concentration left for what he sees - and knowing how much visual input his brain usually handles, that would mean something rather embarrassing for him. And then Naruto's full, hot, wet lips find his the mark he had made earlier, and his tongue sweeps a wet path right over it, and Naoto's world explodes. His back arches violently, fingers clenching on Naruto's shoulders hard enough to bruise even the idiot - he doesn't care. The tingle becomes a rush, pure sensation invading his whole being, and he rides it for all he's worth. They both collapsed on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	9. CompetionRound 1: Cofliction of conflic

**Naru:** Hi people. I and Yami just came back from the hospital, and we have—

**Yami Naru:** KAKASHI IS COMING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL TOMMOROW!

**Naru:** Thank you Yami for ruining the surprise. - -'

**Yami Naru:** Opps….. Gomen Naru.

**Naru: ** -_-

**Yami Naru: ** Yep. I believe that to. Okay, now. We don't own anything of the Naruto series. But we do own the plot and our original characters. Read and Review.

**Naru: ** Thank you and please continue.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Competition-Round 1: Confliction of the conflict.**

It's been 3 months since the chuunin exams and all the lords, ladies, and outsiders left Konohagakru. Only three of the eight finalists became Chuunin. Only ones to become Chuunin came from Kohanagakure were Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto and his kids currently staying in a hotel with his ex-teammates until he gets his own place or in tell Iruka kills...I mean lecture him about getting his place now.

Naruto and Naoto have gotten a little closer since their little time alone with each other.

But both their time was short with another for they knew one will leave while the other stayed in the village. That fact did not deter the anger and jealousy a long haired brunette felt each time he saw the two together.

People that could see feared the young man wrath as they heard him mumble these things about Naoto or his potential love for Naruto. I say he would deny his love, but doesn't deny the fact he wanted to kill Naoto. The young man that was expressing such emotions was the Hyuuga prodigy, Neji.

Said teen and his teammates were currently training in their training grounds. Lee and Neji spared with one another while their female teammate was currently throwing some of her weaponry at some nearby targets.

Ten-Ten, even though training with deadly sharp instruments, was currently admiring pale eyed ninja from a far. She was dropped dead in love with Neji or has a serious case of fan-girlism. The sparing match was close to ending. Both ninja stood motionless at each end of the field wait for another to move. With a resounding thug from one of the kunai hitting a target both charged at one another. The sounds of hits rebounded all over the field until a crash and impact crater formed in the middle of the training area. Lee appeared at the edge of the crater and started to help his teammate out the dented earth.

"What's wrong with you, Neji? You never lose to Lee," Ten-Ten asked her so called beloved.

"Nothing's wrong, Ten-Ten. I'm just a little distracted at the moment," Neji said walking away from the training ground. Ten-Ten and Lee were worried for both knew their teammate was lying to them. Neji never gets distracted when they train. They ran to get the others and tell of what just happened.

**-Lake Side-**

When the two from team Gai told the rookie nine of what had happen they had come up with a plan to figure out why. Everyone decided to go to the lake to take a break from their ninja duties. Neji was going to, only after he was bound in ropes, gage with fruit, and carried away by Naruto with his butt high in the air.

Neji couldn't help but let his cheeks turn slightly pink at what is happening to him. Everyone thought he was embarrassed that he was brought to the lake like that, but no, it's Naruto that caused the blushing. Beside the reason for relaxation from their duties, they were there for the brown haired Hyuuga well-being.

Everyone was enjoying their time at the lake as they played around, talked and enjoyed each other company. Neji was the only one not playing around; he was to busy watching Naruto being push into the lake by Naoto while the twins were in a giggle fit. This made the male Hyuuga smile.

Ten-Ten was also watching someone from afar, her precious Neji. She as hoping Neji wasn't giving Naruto a look she knows to well. Well, that look is the one and only of a love struck Neji on a good day. Lee notices the look to on his teammate. Lee to know the look when he was in his love struck mode with Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan! Ino-chan!" Lee called out to the two girls. The girls turned and looked at the black haired ninja before returning to the shore of the lake.

"What Lee?" Sakura asked as she and Ino walked up to Lee.

"Look at Neji," He stated to the girls. The girls look at the Hyuuga before looking at Lee with confused looks.

"What about Neji?" Ino asked.

"Have you guys notice Neji has been looking only at Naruto when we got here?" Lee asked them. Sakura responded with, "Yeah, I noticed that."

"Me too, don't you think that means-"

"Yes it does. Our Neji is in love with Naruto," Lee interrupted the blond who in the end glared at the fellow leaf ninja.

"Are you sure about that, Lee?" Ten-Ten questioned her comrade as she walked up to the three ninjas.

"Yes, I'm sure Ten-Ten. Why?" Lee retorted. Ten-Ten hoped it wasn't true. She didn't want him love anyone but only her. She needs to ask him. Ask the very question that she was dreading to be answered. Ten-Ten turns and walks over to the sitting stoic ninja.

"Neji," she called out to him. He reluctantly turns his head and looks up to his female teammate, "Ten-Ten, what's wrong?"

"I need to ask you something," Ten-Ten chocked out fearing the answer she would get. Neji nodded the 'ok' for the question.

"Tell me truthfully, is there something wrong with that you're too afraid to tell us?" she inquired innocently.

"Why do you ask?" challenged Neji, not liking where this conversation was potentially going. He knew of his friend has a current obsession with him that lasted since the academy days.

"Because you have been acting weird for the last few days and we are worried about you my friend," Ten-Ten answered. She was truly worried about her ally. Even though he could not or refused to see it.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Neji stated as he turns his head away from her and goes back to what he was doing before. Ten-Ten glared at Neji before looking at what her teammate was looking at. What she saw made her angry. She saw Naruto playing around in the lake with his kids and Naoto. Ten-Ten was angry for Naruto ability to take Neji admiration for so long.

"You love him Neji?" Ten-Ten growled out to her companion. Neji was silent and a little shocked by the question. He continues to look out at Naruto before slowly smiling. Naruto notice Neji watching him, and both blushed a bit and looked away from each other.

"I don't see how that's any of your business Ten-Ten. My love life is none of your concern," Neji remarked as he look up at her once more.

"Then why were you blushing when he looked at you?" Ten-Ten snarled at Neji.

"Once again, I don't see how that's any of your concern Ten-Ten. It's my life and what goes on in _my_ personal life is my concern. Now leave me be," snarled the brunette haired male.

"Ha! Your just afraid of what could happen!" the girl spat out before angrily stomp away from the man she loved.

"At least I'm not a fan crazed fan girl like you!" Neji angrily yelled back that weapon specialist. Causing some of their friends to stop and look at the two. Ten-Ten aberrantly stop and quickly turn around to face her offender, "Really now? I know your love for me has deluded you to go after blonde, but I know you can do better than that slut!"

Neji gave his teammate an icy glare before saying, "If he's a slut than your worst than slut, because most sluts got better standards than you. Understand this girl, we may be comrades but I'm sure were no longer friends and I will _**never**_ love you."

Everyone watching was slightly shocked at what was happening before them. They never saw these two acted like this before. Especially Lee since he has been with them from the very beginning of their ninja carrier. How very un-youthful of them to act like this.

"I'm not worst than Naruto! Naruto spread opens his legs for the first person that gave him attention! Where I have not, so who is the slut now?" Ten-Ten screams out truly shocking the people around them. Naruto felt a sudden stinging in his chest from what Ten-Ten said. A person he consider—no, from someone who he use to consider a friend. He looked away from the both of the arguing ninja wishing he could be away from here.

Feeling a sudden pressure of bodies against him; he looks down to see his twins hugging him in the best way they can. He gave the kids a small sad smile for trying to comfort him. Suddenly a loud ring sound of flesh hitting flesh vibrated throughout the field. Quickly looking up to see what happen, the blonde couldn't help but to smirk happily at what he saw.

**To Be Continued...**


	10. CompetitionRound 2: Makeovers are evil

**Naru: **HELLO PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!

**Yami Naru: **You didn't need to yell Naru.

**Naru: ** Gomen Yami. We have a new person/being here tonight. Well a few of them of tonight. Say hi Oc people.

**Kokone: ** Hi bitches.

**Ouka: ** Hello.

**Mitsuho: ** 'ello!

**Satoru****:** Hi. And any girls out there want to be my honey, please call or review me.

**Takashi: ** -; Hi.

**Yashiro: ** 'hn, what up everyone.

**Raiden: ** Hi.

**Naru: ** And we like to make her introduction now, because she finally gets to speak in the story. We like to bring you the all mighty Kyuubi, the nine tail fox, that's sealed in Naruto.

**Kyuubi:** Hello everyone.

**Yami Naru: ** Why is she here?

**Kyuubi:** I had a deal with Naru

**Yami Naru: ** Deal? What deal?

**Kyuubi: **I made a deal with Naru, that if she put me in the story, I'll do the disclaimers for the rest of the chapters for this story.

**Yami Naru: **_-takes out kunai-_Naru…

**Naru: **_-backs away slowly-_Yami…..gomen._-starts running for life-_

**Yami Naru: **_-chase after her-_

**Kyuubi: **_-sweat drop-_Okay. Disclaimers time everyone! They don't own me, the characters, or the show, and they don't own some of the names. But the names that was listed, some in the story, and the plot they do own. Read and Review people.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Though'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking"**_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Makeovers are evil, but the women doing them is eviler.**

Naruto smirks at what he sees in front of him. There in front him and everyone was a shocked Ten-Ten and a gleefully smiling Neji. There was a red hand mark on the girl left face cheek. Right now that gave her a good reason to be shocked of what had happen. She never thought that a teammate of hers, a comrade and someone that she had a deep affection for would slap her like that. Willing in front of the people they called friends to.

"Listen here and understand this Ten-Ten. I do not love or like you in any form or way that you see me in. I will never see you in that form of light! My love life is none of your god damn concern. If you wish to stay my friend; I suggest you shut your mouth now," Neji snarled out the weapon mistress. He was really considering not having her as a friend anymore but they were part of a team and he knew her for the longest. Thus giving his teammate a chance to redeem herself in his eyes.

The slowly turned her head and looked at Neji still in slight shocked before shifting into anger. Contorting her face in hatred, Ten-Ten snarled, "Fine! Be that way! You'll soon be bored of him sooner or later. When you do I'll be there. By the way, good luck trying to get your slut to notice you."

See her stomp away from the area, with multiple glaring at the girl; Tsunade was angry at what her subordinate had said. She knew who she was talking about and she knew Naruto knew too. She wanted to badly hurt the girl for she had said but could not do so without a good reason.

The blonde busty women knew she had to do something, but what? Then a sly smile graced her lips. She just figured out a way to shut the weapon mistress up for awhile while getting her little adopted brother a new direction in life.

**-Several Days later-**

It has been several days since the incident at the lake. It had bothered and angered the blond ninja father for he knew who Ten-Ten was referring to. It was not because it was directed at him but that mess was in front his children. No child should hear people call one of the parents being called that at a young age. He wanted to do something to the girl but he knew he could not do a thing while in this village that could condemn him to a life of exile or as a rouge ninja. While his children could be potentially be forced to stay her with their other father; living a life of hell by the villagers'. Of their father and his friends would try their best to protect them, but each have missions and duties to perform in the village themselves.

Through the few days that had past, Naruto stole glances of Neji when he passed by or in a room together. Ever wondering if the harlot of a weapon mistress said was true. Did the Hyuuga really love him? Each time he was caught, he would look away and pout the cutest pout ever. During a few times he did sneak a glance at the lavender-eyed ninja, the father never noticed the Hyuuga smirking at the fact he caught the glances by using the Byakugan.

It just wasn't his kids or his well being that made him think about this. It was also Neji well-being he was worried about also. Because the feeling of dread that came over him would not shake. The feeling would not leave since yesterday. Something was going to him and his kids. He wanted to know what it was so he could it over with already. Naruto sighed as the only thing he could do was twist and turn in the bed as thoughts only answers were from the white ceiling and his own shallow breathing in the room.

"_What am I going to do? First, I was in love with Kakashi, but that ended with us going our separate ways. Second, I was with Naoto, but we knew our separate ways to because the relationship would not survive the distance unless one of us is willing to stay in one of the villages for a long time. But if I am starting to form sort of feelings from him beside friendship, I…I don't know what to do if this potential relationship ends badly. Somehow, someone cursed me to have bad things happen to me when good things happen to me. But I know I'm the luckiest person there is. I have my friends in Hidden Mist and here, plus I have the love of my children,'_Naruto stated as he rolled off the bed and face first to the floor.

'_**Ha! You should watch what you're doing kit,"**_ Kyuubi stated as she laughed at Naruto hurting himself.

"_Damn you fur-ball. Your one of the reason I can't keep a good relationship with someone,'_ Naruto stated a little pissed off as he got up and sat himself on the bed again.

'_**Ouch. That really hurt kit. But right about being a very lucky person kit,"**_ Kyuubi stated after her little laughing escapade.

"_I now I'm am. But it's still your fault Kyuubi.'_

'_**How's it my fault anyway?"**_ Kyuubi asked sarcastically

"_You're the one who gave me the ability to bear children, thus making me leave. Plus, you ruined my life at birth when you were sealed into me,'_ Naruto stated smartly at the ancient fox.

'_**Oh, your words hurt me so kit,"**_ Kyuubi said sarcastically as she pouted. A sudden knock on Naruto front apartment door brought their little conversation to an end. He got and went to open the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was quickly jumped by two unknown people.

He was blind folded and hogged tied by them. Kyuubi just laughed at the scene unfolded right in front of her container eyes. The last thing they heard was the closing of the apartment door.

**-Place of torture, Unknown places to-**

"FUCKING LET ME GO ALREADY" Naruto howled as he struggled against the binding he was in. He was currently tied up to a chair blind-folded in a unknown room. All Naruto heard was the whispers of male and female voices as he continues to struggle against the ropes that bind him. Now he heard footsteps walking behind him and unties the blindfold on him. The next thing he saw shocked him.

**To be continued…..**


	11. CompetitionRound 3: The Date

**Mitsuho:** Well. Yami is still chasing Naru. Don't know why.

**Takashi: **Do you think they love each other?

**Mitsuho: ** No. Why do you ask?

**Takashi: **The ones who argue the most ends up loving each other the most.

**Mitsuho: **Oh. Now that you mention it. I heard strange sounds from their room.

**Takashi: **What noises?

**Mitsuho: **Like moans, growls, etc.  
**  
Takashi: **O_O They do love each other and they are havi-

**Naru and Yami**_: -comes out of nowhere and covers Takashi mouth-  
_  
**Takashi: ** mump...humph.

**Naru: **_-keeps hand over Takashi mouth- _If you guys are wondering mine Yami gender. Well I'm a female and Yami is a male. Kyuubi, take it away.

**Kyuubi: ** Naru and Yami don't own me or the show. But they do own the names listed in last chapter and some in the chapters to, and she owns the song 'Crystal Blue Eyes' in the story, and the plot also.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_**/Song/**_

**-Scene change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Competition-Round 3: The date**

For what he saw was his many friends from his second home of Hidden Mist. He saw Kokone the specialized torture ninja. Ouka, she specializes in binding and other areas in the field of torture. Satoru, he specialize in genjutsu and known as the famous ninja pimp for the numerous amount of women he always hang around with whenever he's in the village.

Mitsuho, a male from the famous bloodline clan 'The Angeles,' while his cousin Yashiro is part of the hidden clan of user's opposite of Mitsuho known as the 'The Shadows.' The last of the unknown friends were Takashi, a samurai ninja' and Raiden, an ANBU captain in Hidden Mist who specialized in the lighting techniques.

Also there were Mao, Naoto, Amami, the few female leaf ninjas, Iruka and Rock Lee. All the looks they were given off were a very bad sign to him. That gut feeling he was feeling earlier was true. Naruto thought, _'I really need to learn how to listen to my instincts on something bad is going to happen.'_

"Guys, where are my children? Aren't they supposed to be with you guys today?" Naruto asked timidly, trying not to set off something that could potently hurt him.

"Their helping Kakashi and Kiba with something right now," Tsunade answered the blond. All of a sudden, Naruto face turned from scared to 'What the fuck have you guys done?' Everyone in the room sweet-dropped, knowing what Naruto was thinking when that looked showed. Okay now, Naruto kind of afraid to ask, but—

"Why are the Kiri ninja's and Amami is here?" He asked as he tried to get out of his bindings again.

"You'll find out soon enough Naruto-kun," Sakura said with a twisted grin, as everyone pulled out cloths and other supplies with their own twisted grins.

"Ah shit," was all he could say at the time as slight panic took over him. For the next few hours they did a complete makeover on Naruto. First, they washed Naruto blond hair. When they were completely keep the blond hair down, it looked like it was sun-kissed by the sun. Hell, it looked like it was so shiny that if he could walk out into the sun right now it was cause a 'pinging' sound.

Second, they completely striped Naruto of all his cloths, so he could try on other cloths. That was the most embarrassing moment of Naruto life. Kyuubi was laughing the whole time during the incident. When they were done, Naruto was hotter than anything at that moment in time.

The new stylish Naruto wore his headband on his forehead, but this time the cloth was black and long that was flowing against the back, a leather chocker around his neck which had gold lettering spelling out Kyuubi, a long sleeve white blouse, that was open showing off his muscled body, leather pants that was really low and showed off his ass pretty much, two crimson belts hanging off his waist, and commando boots with multiples straps on them. There were a few whistles in the room as they checked out Naruto for the moment. Naruto blush a light shade of pink from the attention.

"Now to move on to faze two and three, they should be there now with everything be set up by now," Tsunade said as she pulled Naruto where ever they were going. Everyone soon followed suit with grins matching their deviant minds.

**-Wherever, and I mean wherever-**

Tsunade had pulled him to one of Konohagakure most popular and expensive restaurants. Tsunade and everyone else had to push Naruto into the restaurant. Stepping further into the establishment Naruto scanned the room ignoring the lust filled stares he was receiving from both the male and females in the place. When his crystal blue eyes meet white eyes of the jaw dropped Hyuuga a grin spread across the fox like vessel.

_**'Have a good time kit; you'll need it brat,'**_ Kyuubi laughed before disappearing back into the darkness of Naruto mind. Naruto mentally smiled at the fox encouragement hidden behind the perverted the remark.

'_I guess some of my questions will be answered after all,'_ Naruto thought before walking over the awe struck Neji. Stopping in front of the brunette, the blond placed two fingers underneath the hanging jaw and forcefully closed it. Some their friends their smirked, chuckled or giggled out of amusement.

Getting out of his sudden burst of shock, Neji quickly got up and pulled out a chair for Naruto. Naruto gladly accepted the offering and seated himself in the chair. Neji soon sat back down to ignoring the jealous and angry looks they were receiving.

"You look beautiful and stunning Naruto," He said causing Naruto blush.

"You hungry Naruto?" He asked politely to Naruto who in turn shyly nodded. He didn't know why he was acting like this now. But some how he didn't mind acting like this in front of Neji. Soon the waiter came to their table and took their order. While they waited for their meal to be served they talked about many on different subjects.

When the meal did come, they continue to talk between bites of their food, Naruto and Neji chuckling a few times in the conversation. Their friends could only smile as they watch them converse between each other.

All of the sudden, the restaurant lights dimmed. Only one light lit a spot on the stage before them. Someone stepped into the light of the spotlight. Phase three of the plan was starting.

"I like to thank everyone for coming tonight, and I hope you guys are having a good time here. Tonight I'll be singing two songs by our special blond headed ninja we all know," The singer said as another spotlight hit a shocked Neji and Naruto.

"The first song I'll sing tonight is called 'Crystal Blue Eyes.' When I'm done, don't forget to clap for the person Naruto is dating tonight," The singer once again stated.

Naruto and Neji calmed down a bit, but still a little shocked as the music began and the singer began to sing to the coward. Their friends chuckled from their reaction of the announcement.

_**/Upon the Byakugan**_

_**Azure eyes**_

_**Combinning**_

_**Into crystal blue eyes out of the making**_

_**The making of a beauty queen of only eighteen/**_

Neji got up and pulled Naruto onto the dance floor with the other people dancing. They began dancing with the other people. Along with those people dancing was Kakashi with Iruka, Mitsuho with Satoru, Raiden with Takashi, and Yami with Ouka. All those dancing smiled at couple.

_**/Taping the window**_

_**Letting the rain fall upon you**_

_**Your crystal blue eyes showing what the real world truly is in my window**_

_**I go out side.**_

_**Hug you in the cold rain**_

_**The crystal blue eyes I love shows how much I changed**_

_**When you captured my heart in the pouring rain/**_

Neji wrapped his arm around Naruto waist. Naruto placed his arms around the slightly taller neck and placed his head on Neji shoulder as they continued to dance. The song was the only thing they heard as they tuned out the world that's surrounds them.

_**/In the dreamless world**_

_**Known as your crystal blue eyes**_

_**Can't you see?**_

_**I'm in love with, my blue eyed lover**_

_**So once again, **_

_**Upon the Byakugan**_

_**Azure eyes**_

_**Combining**_

_**Into crystal blue eyes out of the making**_

_**The making of a beauty queen of only eighteen**_

_**So C'mon, C'mon**_

_**My crystal blue eyed queen**_

_**Everyone's looking**_

_**So what now?**_

_**Let's go home**_

_**For our awaits us together /**_

The song ended and reality slowly came back, but before reality does come back. The two ninja's pulled each other into a deep, passionate, fiery kiss. The next thing they knew, they heard the applauding and whistling crowd as the spot light hit them. They broke apart and look into each other lustful eyes. Both started blushing as they noticed the crowd looking at them.

Walking off the dance floor they both soon spotted their friends around a table. Both were thinking they should have known their friends had planned this. But right now, they don't really care if they planed this. Naruto was happy he got something right now, and Kyuubi was happy that her kit was happy.

Naruto and Neji walked over to their friends and began to converse with them as they enjoyed each other and the surrounding company. But a current person looked the newly semi-formed couple with hate.

She was going to get her revenge against the blond headed fool known as Naruto. She was going to make sure of it; even it meant killing the blond once and for all. What is this unknown person is going to do? What plans does she have in store? I bet you guys already know who the person is. Or do you?

**To be continued….**


	12. Final Round:Sugar We're Going Down Swing

**Naru:** We're back with more to the story. That's good. Kyuubi take it away.

**Kyuubi: ** Naru and Yami Naru don't own me or the show, and they don't own the song _'Sugar We're Going Down Swinging'_ by Fallout Boy nor the Band Fallout Boy. They do own the Oc's, the plot, and the story. Try to copy and they sue. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

_**/Song/**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 12: Competition-final round: Sugar, we're only beginning to go down swinging**

"The second song that was requested is _'Sugar we're going swinging' _that also written by Naruto will be performed by a local band of ninjas that perform here every night. I like to bring you tonight's performance. FALLOUT BOY!" The singer yelled out on stage as the curtain opened reviling the band beginning to play. The crowd of people screamed for the band and the new song being played by them.

_**/Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)/**_

Naruto and Neji wished they could stay for the second song since it was their favorite band but they knew it was getting late. They left from the restaurant after their goodbyes to their friends from both their and visiting village.

Which both of them knew they were going to get their revenge on sooner or later. As they left an unknown assassin followed them out the restaurant to set the plan in action. Neji had walked his beloved Naruto home.

_**/Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team**_

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it/**_

"Goodnight Neji and thank you for tonight even we didn't know about it," Naruto said blushing as he stood in front of the large complex he called home.

"It's ok Naruto. I loved this night as well. I hope…We can do this again," Neji stated nervously.

"As do I Neji," Naruto said as he began to walk in to his home when out of nowhere two strong arms pulled him back, embraced him and passionately kiss the blonde ninja. The blonde melted into the kiss. His knees became weak. Oh how he wished this kiss would last forever. But forever is never long as they broke the kiss, both panting from the lack of air. The unknown assassin rage grew as the assailant watched on.

"Goodnight my fox," Neji said hugging him tighter. Never wanting to let him go.

"Goodnight to you, Neji," Naruto embraced the hug and let out a content sigh of his possible new love.

_**/Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)**_

_****_

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it/**_

The assassin took this as her chance to make a move on them. She took out kunai and ran forward towards the embracing couple. The kunai glinting in the dim light of nearby lamp posts. Neji heard the footsteps of the deadly assassin. He quickly pushed Naruto out of the way as he—

_**/Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it**_

_****_

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

_**We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it/**_

**TBC….

* * *

**

**Naru: **Short I know, but don't hate me! I'm trying my best here to last this out. This is suppose to be a 21 chapter thing, not 22 or 23. Well, peace out and review people.


	13. Revalations: Dieses or Cures?

**Naru: ** Damnit! I'm tired of doing this, but I'm still doing this.

**Yami Naru: **Um...Go ahead Kyuubi.

**Kyuubi: **They don't own me, the show, or the characters from the show. If she did I wouldn't be in Naruto body, and I'll probably be Naruto mate or lover.

**Naru: ** DAMN RIGHT! **=^.^=**

**Kyuubi: -**_shakes head- _They do the names like, Original Characters and they own the plot of the story.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Revelations- Dieses or Cure?**

Neji pushed Naruto out of the way as he was stabbed in the chest by the assassin. Naruto quickly got up from the ground and attacked the assassin. But he/she was too quick as assailant dodge the attack. The assassin attack Naruto once more but miss as he to dodge.

Naruto took his chance and kicked the assassin against the wall. Taking the opportunity, he attacked him/her. The assassin moved, but not quickly enough as Naruto stabbed the assassin in the arm. The assassin kicked Naruto away and disappeared into a plume of white smoke. Naruto looked at the spot where the assassin disappeared before heading over to Neji injured blood cover body.

"Neji you ok?" Naruto asked him as he checked how bad the injury is.

"I think I-I'm fine," Neji stuttered out as he slips between the waking and sleeping.

"Damn…I believe the kunai is or was poisonous," Naruto stated and picked up the Neji and ran out the complex as Neji finally slipping into the sleeping realm of the living.

**-Time Skip-**

It's been 2 weeks since Neji been in the hospital from the wound. The Hyuuga had lost a lot of blood that day they were attacked. Naruto told Tsunade of what happened and set ANBU security to the hospital in case of another attempt at Neji life. It has been hard trying to find the assassin who tried to kill the heir to the Hyuuga branch clan. Demands from the Hyuuga and Naruto been stressful, but she wanted to find who did it to.

She integrated all possibly suspects but got nothing. She didn't think of one of the Rookie 9 could have done it, but there were signs to suspect one of Neji teammates. Like a certain female who had caused an incident a few weeks ago. Tsunade thought, _'No, I can't think like that even if I have the right to do so.'_

There were multiple clues and reasons to integrate Ten-Ten, but only to integrate the girl. One was the incident at the lake that everyone had witnessed weeks ago. Two, no one had seen the girl in days. Three, she was a weapons mistress and could probably have access to weaponry poison here family owned. But those reasons weren't good enough reasons to convict the young weapon expert for the attempt of murder of Neji and Naruto.

They needed more to prove that. They needed to find a way. What they needed was help. Unknown to them, a figure watched from the shadows of the happenings of them trying to find who the assassin was and why this person did it. The shadow figure thought it was too soon to revel himself and the information of what he saw that night. Since he knows who the assassin was that night and was trying to do. But he didn't truly know why the young girl did it, but he was going to tell the Hokage about it.

In the shadows of the Hokage office, the unknown figured resides there for the moment until coming out the shadows himself. The light of the moon showing the person body, face was covered by a cloth and the shadows.

"Tsunade-sama, long times no see old friend," The figured said. Causing the Sanin to quickly turn around in a battle ready stance, but she quickly turned calmed down as she recognize the man before her.

"Yes. Long times no see Inoue," Tsunade said before sitting in her plush chair and smiling at her old teammate and best friend.

"Tsunade…I heard about Naruto and Neji and I can help you out. I saw the whole assassination attempt that night," Tsunade stiffen and looked directly into Inoue eyes when he said that. She glared into the man eye so intensely that he thought he was going to be set on fire.

"Why didn't you come and see me and tell me sooner. You know I feel about Naruto," Tsunade stated angrily, ready to beat the brains out of her old friend. Inoue just backed away from her.

"Just clam down Tsunade. You were on a man hunt for this person and would have killed the person for they have done before getting any answers of the assassin. Plus you would have killed anyone that would have gotten in your way. So calm down so we kind find the assassin," Inoue explained causing Tsunade to calm down a bit.

"Your right, please tell me who tried to do this," Tsunade asked, looking away from the clocked person.

"The assassin is the young weapon girl. What was her name? Oh, Ten-Ten. The young girl, TenTen, tried to kill Naruto because she was jealous that he took Neji away from her. Who knew she was one of those devious bitches," Inoue shrugged, but Tsunade was beyond shocked. She had her suspensions, but the reason of why was completely stupid to kill over that it shocked her.

"Thank you Inoue. You helped a lot and I still need your help," the blonde Hokage thanked him. Inoue nodded in understanding before melting back into the shadows from which he came from.

**To Be Continued…**


	14. Ten Ten Punishment

**Naru: **Ha! I finally got off my lazy ass and did the chapter. . I didn't know how to approach the subject of punishment for Ten Ten. Oh well, this story got a good 3 or 4 chapter left. If you want me to make a squeal, PM, e-mail, put it in a review, just in anyway you want me to contact me to tell me if you want me to make a sequel for this story. Kyuubi take it away!

**Kyuubi:** She doesn't own Naruto. If she did, you would have seen the shadow of Kiba and Naruto screwing in Naruto apartment at the end of a show.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_**Naruto talking to Kyuubi'**_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Ten-Ten Punishment**

Ten-Ten was coming back from a one and a half month long mission. As she entered the village she called home, she was adamantly asked to come to the Hokage office by an ANBU that appeared before her. She was asked to come to the Hokage office for a reason.

She didn't know why, but she hoped they didn't find out about her trying to kill Naruto. Everyone knew Hokage-sama was on a mass hunt for the assassin. She saw Tsunade sit in her chair, a man on her left, that she didn't know, and Amami on her left.

"Ten-Ten…. Do you know why you're here?" Inoue asked with a deep frown on his face.

"No sir. I don't know," Ten-Ten answered sternly, trying to sound truthful as possible. She had only a minor clue of what they asked her here for.

"Ten-Ten, we have a witness that saw you trying to kill Naruto two months ago," Tsunade stated to the girl without emotion.

"NANI? I would never do such a thing! Naruto is my friend! And I would never hurt Neji, my teammate," Ten-Ten yelled with fake shock.

"How did you know Neji was hurt? You left Konoha the morning after Neji was hurt by the assailant," Tsunade asked. She took note of Ten-Ten staling and body movement. She was worried, nerves, and angry she was found out.

"You see….um….R-r-rock Lee tol-"

"Shut it Ten-Ten. We found evidence on you, and the fact your trying to cover it up right now prove that you're the assassin who tried to kill Naruto and Neji. Your punishment is A-Class torture by Ibiki, Anko, Kokone, and other ANBU Ibiki has chosen for the next three months!" Tusanda yelled as she punched the desk in half.

Ten-Ten was scared, really scared right now. A couple of ANBU came in check on things and and from the yell they hard they knew what to do. Tsunade finally spoke again, "Take her away to her cell."

Fallowing orders, the two masked ninja's chained Ten-Ten wrist and ankles together and lead her out of the office. Before she exited, she sent Tsunade a nasty glare before disappearing for the next three months.

"I hope I did the right thing," Tsunade sighs as she leaned into her chair.

"You did what you could do Tsunade," stated Amami as she placed a hand Tsunade shoulder.

"I know. I know. God…I hate this fucked up job of being Hokage," all three of them chuckled at the statement.

"I must be going. I have my own country run and protect to. Bye Inoue, Tsunade," Amami said as she walked towards the store, "Protect Naruto and his kids. I would like to see him again, but with Hyuuga children this time. And make he doesn't do something stupid," she finally said as she walked out the office with a smile on her face. Tusande couldn't help but smile to.

"I must be going to. Bye for now my friend," Inoue said as he 'Poofed' out off existence of the office in a cloud of smoke. Tusande could help but sigh once more.

'_Naruto…'_ she thought before leaving the office herself to do some rounds in the hospital.

**-Hospital-**

Neji and Naruto walked out of the hospital holding hands. The nurses and some other women couldn't help but giggle in happiness' for the cute couple.

"Neji-kun, are you sure your ok?" Naruto asked with a worried look planted on his face as he tightly griped his new lover hand.

"Yes, I'm sure Naru-kun. Don't worry my sexy blue eyed fox," Naruto could help but blush as Neji hugged him. More heat rushed to his face when noticed how close Neji face was to his, and it was getting closer, and closer, and closer as a kiss was planted on Naruto soft tender lips.

The kiss drew passionate as Naruto eyes was half lidded and he opened his mouth to giving Neji the pleasure. Naruto tasted like strawberries and honey, smiled like nature and fresh mountain water to Neji. Neji tasted like cherries and blueberries. Naruto wrapped his arms around Neji neck. A few more, make that a lot more, women giggled happily as they watch the cute, loving couple kiss in public.

Suddenly a 'Pop' and a "Yo" was heard near them, but they ignored it as broke the kiss for a much needed air. Naruto whimpered as he lost the warmth of his beloved lips on his. Kakashi could only sweat drop as he was being ignored by those two. But the silver haired ninja has something planed to mess with the two a little

**-In the inter reaches of Naruto mind, standing in front of a gold cell-**

"**WOOT! WOOT! GO NARUTO! YES! I'm going to yaoi goodness tonight! WOOT~! WOO~T!" **Kyuubi cheered from the cage as she watched on.

**-Now back with them-**

"Was I interrupting something?" Kakashi asked with a big smirked on his lips. Both looked at Kakashi, lust still lingered in their eyes, and they both blushed when they realized they were still in public seeing some people looking at them, most of the female population that was passing by.

"Heh…You weren't Kakashi. What do want anyway?" Naruto asked as he continued to blush with a pout from interrupting their fun.

'_KAWAII!'_ Kakashi yelled in his mind before saying, "Tsunade wanted me to tell you guys that the assassin has been found and receiving his/her punishment right now.

Neji and Naruto had shocked faces but it soon turned into happy faces. Coming out of shock and smiling happily, ""Arigato, Kakashi for telling us this great new."

"Yes. Thank you Kakashi for telling us," Neji said happily as well.

"No problem. Happy to let you guys know the happy news. Anyway bye you two and have fun," Kakashi said happily, his eye crinkled and large grin plastered under his mask and 'Poofed' in a cloud of smoke. Neji and Naruto couldn't help but blush again.

**TBC**


	15. Passion Findings

**Naru:** Finally! I get to do this for them. LEMON TIME! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

**Yami Naru: ** -_-'

**Emiko**: I just have one question.

**Yami Naru:** What is it Emiko?

**Emiko:** WHERE IN THE FUCKING HELL IS I AND MY BROTHER?

**Naru: ** Well sorry if you and Kazuyuki have not been in the story so much, but you two are not really important characters, but you guys will appear sooner or later. Trust us. You'll appear.

**Kyuubi: ** Naru and Yami Naru don't own the show or the characters. But she owns the plot, how the kids, and some the Kiri ninja. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**-Scene Change-**

"_**Naruto Talking to Kyuubi'**_

'_**Kyuubi Talking"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 15: Month one-Passion**

A few days past since they were told of the assassin was arrested. Tsunade didn't tell them who it was, but as for the sudden disappearance of Ten-Ten. She told anyone that asked that the girl was on a mission for the next three months. Naruto and Neji were walking into their new home fully furnished. Tsunade had gotten it for them.

"So what do we do now, koi? Since we have nothing else to do," Naruto asked sweetly as a mischievous fox smirk appeared on his face.

'_**RUT! RUT! RUT! GO RUT!" **_cheered Kyuubi from inside mindscape. Naruto just growled at her in his mind before speaking, _"Shut it you pervert.'_

'_**So you finally notice my distinct charm of the way of the perverted," **_Kyuubi laughed out before receding into the depths of her containers mind. Naruto groaned wanted to smack himself in the face for that. Luckily enough Neji did not catch the groan that slipped out as he began to talk.

"Let's have some fun shall we," Neji said smirking as they headed towards their new bedroom.

**-Bedroom- (Leave now or hold your peace)**

Naruto ripped off Neji shirt and pushed him on the bed as he let his own silk shirt fall off. Showing off the well toned upper half the Hyuuga and himself. Both bodies gave off that both are well trained and skilled ninja of Kohanagakure. Neji pulled his lover in his lap, one arm around his waist and the other hand roaming Naruto body, stopping at the brim of the tight leather body.

Naruto pulled Neji into a passionate kiss only to break said kiss for much needed air, both breathless from the much wanted kiss. Neji taking his time started to kiss along the breathless blond jar line down to his neck. Naruto could only moan at the action for cool, moist lips meet warm skin as he pressed his semi-hard cock against Neji own. Shocks of pleasure were sent throughout their bodies from the friction.

Neji started to kiss downward the blond chest. Licking, biting, and nipping the hardening nipples. Naruto bucked in pleasure as his abused nipples were being tortured. He wanted more. He wanted Neji inside. Inside him, feeling him up inside completely.

"Arg…Ne-Neji. I want-" but he was cut off as Neji went down further. Using his tongue to draw indigent lines on the blond abdomen; stopping only at the brim of the now tight leather pants. Naruto moaned a little as Neji unbutton the leather pants. As he pulled the pants off Naruto cock sprang out of the tight leathery prison. Cool air hitting his hot, throbbing member.

Neji licked tip of the cock, wiping away little pre-cum before it slid down. As the Hyuuga swirled his tongue around the head of the cock as he took pleasure from Naruto moan of ecstasy that reached his ears. The blond fox like ninja never felt before as he clutched the silk sheets of the bed. Neji messaged his balls as he lick up and down the slit under the cock.

Finally deciding to take the inter cock in the mouth. A wave of pleasure over took Naruto as he felt the warm mouth around his throbbing cock. As the brunette head bobbing up and down cock, his warm, pink tongue swirling around it. Naruto clutched Neji head; trying to steady the bobbing head in hazed passion. With a finally hard suck, Naruto hot sweet cum sprayed inside Neji hot mouth, almost chocking him. But he was able to swallow it, but not all of. Some of it hung from the Hyuuga mouth.

Naruto got up and lick the little bit of cum that hung from the mouth and kissed him passionately again. Naruto stroked his cock back to life, wanting to give his white eyed lover as must pleasure as possible. Naruto unbutton Neji pants and pulled his pants, letting Neji cock spring to life in front of his face. He couldn't resist but to lick the bottom of Neji cock like a Popsicle, making him moan with pleasure from the wet heat of the blond tongue.

Neji pushed Naruto back down on the bed. Attacking those soft lips in fiery and passion Neji grind their hips together. Adding more friction to their throbbing manhood's as they brushed against each other

"Ne-neji…..please," Naruto begged.

"Please what?" Neji smirking as hot breath hitting Naruto earlobe, making him moan.

"Please…..inside…now, fool," Naruto begged again. Neji angled himself at Naruto entrance, and thrust hard into Naruto, without any time to prepare. Naruto bit his lip, holding back a scream, eyes tightly closed, nails digging into the back of Neji, but no blood was spilt.

Neji kiss him again, trying to make him forget the pain as he tries to get use to it. When he nodded that he was ready, Neji began thrusting in and out slowly. Sending pleasure throughout both of their bodies as Neji filled him with each erotic thrust.

"F-f-faster….Harder," Naruto begged in his lust filled hazed. Neji obliged. Neji grabbed hold of Naruto manhood and began stroking it. Matching each stroke with each hard thrust. Naruto was in a heaven of pleasure right now.

No place was better to at right now but right here. Neji loved the fill of Naruto tight ass around his thick cock. He continued to thrust in and out Naruto and stroking Naruto member harder and faster to match the thrust more. Naruto let out a low groin before-

"NEJI," Naruto screamed before releasing all over Neji hand and firm, toned, pale stomach, sending him into oblivion. The site of Naruto going into ecstasy made him cum as well before collapsing beside his lover. The Hyuuga pulled Naruto sweetie body up against his.

"I love you Naruto," Neji whispered before falling into bliss filled sleep.

"I know, koi," Naruto whispered back before falling into a deep sleep with Neji. Kyuubi just smiled happily as she finally got her show.

**-three weeks from that day, Hospital-**

"So? What's the problem Tusande-obaa-chan?" Naruto asked as Neji stood beside him and the kids on the other side. Tsunade eye twitched at the god damn name. Why they were at the hospital again, was the fact Naruto was throwing up. It has been happening to him for the last few days.

"Well, all I have to say is '_Congratulations_' you two. Naruto you're pregnant," Tsunade said smirking as shocked faces appeared on both of their faces.

"YAY! WE GET A NEW BORTHER AND/OR SISTER!" Emiko and Kazuyuki yelled as both of them ran around the room. Tsunade could only smile at the antics of the twins. Neji and Naruto got over their shock when the kids yelled before smiling themselves.

"Great, more mouths to feed. And more brats to who will have smart mouth," Naruto sighed playfully.

"HEY!" Kazuyuki and Emiko yelled in unison. The adults in the room could only chuckle.

"For now on, you will only be doing D-ranked missions for your safety and you guys need money until they are born. Now how long will the pregnancy be Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"Five months," Naruto answered.

"FIVE MONTHS," Tsunade yelled in surprise.

"Yes, five months. Remember fox's have lesser time for pregnancies Tusande, so it will affect me as well," Naruto stated.

"Ok. Ok. Just go you guys. And Naruto get some rest please," Tsunade pleaded.

"Ok Tsunade-obaa-chan," Naruto said as he walked out the room waving good bye. Neji just nodded and fallowed to tell the clan. The kids ran after them. Tusande got a wicked evil grin on her face like last time.

**TBC**


	16. Decsions

**Naru:** Yo people. Where back. And I forgot to tell you guys that I'm only updating once a week due to the fact school has started back up in Texas. About to start the third week of school. _*__sighs_*I'm trying my best to write the chapters in school, so don't blame me if I don't update every weekend. I'm a senior! Deal with the fact I'm trying to get out of High School. Oh well. Thank you people who voted, results are below the disclaimer. Here's the new chapter. Read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto**_**"**

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Month 2-Decsions

Another month has past for the couple, with the miss haps and all. They decided to have Naruto to come in on weekly bases for a check up. They have yet to tell the Hyuuga clan or their friends, the only ones that know about it were Tsunade and the twins.

They promise they won't tell anyone until the couple felt ready to tell everyone on their own. They hoped they haven't noticed already. But both their friends and the Hyuuga clan noticed how Naruto hyper activeness decreased a bit, only doing D ranked missions, and eating more than usual. Well more than usual than he eats.

"So…Tsunade what can you tell us?" Naruto asked as he was laying down the table while his lover stood beside him. Emiko and Kazuyuki were with the rest of their friends from Mist and Kohanagakure and the Hyuuga clan near the cherry blossom field. The twins told them that both of them wish to say something important to them.

"Hold on. Hold on." Tsunade said as she glided the ultrasound device over the younger blond belly, "Ah-Ha! Found them. Whoa…"

"Whoa? Whoa what? WHOA WHAT?" Naruto yelled franticly thinking something might be wrong with his unborn child. She moved the Ultrasound more about atop Naruto semi-swollen belly.

"Naruto, how many heart beats do you hear?" Tsunade questioned him.

"Sounds like four or five. Why?" he asked.

"Well…Congratulations you two, by the looks of it, you guys are having sextuplets," Tsunade gleefully said to them. Naruto and Neji eyes widen at the information. Just then Neji fainted.

'_**Congratulation Naruto on your new child. Now if you can wake up your mate, we can go tell the others,"**_ Kyuubi said slightly amused at the predicament her kit go into.

"_Ok, Ok…I swear if I didn't love him and he isn't my mate! Yet,_' Naruto stated.

**-10 minutes later-**

Neji had finally woken up from the shock of him and Naruto was having sextuplets. Currently now they was walking to the area of where everyone is at. Neji having his arm around Naruto waist, keeping him steady as they walked while Tsunade walked behind them.

When they finally made it there, they can see Emiko and Kazuyuki playing with Hinata, Kakashi, and Kiba. Tsunade slipped in and made her way beside Jiraya.

"Where were you Tsunade?" Jiraya asked his old friend.

"I was just finishing something up," She said smiling looking at the two who just came in. Jiraya look in the direction she was looking in and his eyes almost popped out at the site.

Naruto was in a dark blue silk kimono with a spiral design in the back and an orange obi tied around his waist. And the fact that Naruto was rubbing his swelled like belly while Neji was still holding the blond waist.

"N-N-Naruto….?" Jiraya asked the blond ninja. He nodded a confirmation. Everyone else turned their heads and their eyes almost popped out as well.

People were staring at Naruto as he walked further into the clearing with Neji. Some was use to seeing him like that, since some worked in the Hokage tower, saw him on his D-ranked mission he had to do or grew accustomed to it while being Kiri.

"Is this the reason you told us to come here Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. We would have told you sooner, but we didn't know how you guys will act," Naruto replied back to the lazy genius.

"So, who's the father Naruto?" Sakura questioned her now pregnant friend. Just then, Neji coughed, drawing attention to him.

"I'm the father of Naruto kids," Neji bluntly stated trying not to twitch from annoyance of having all the shock eyes on him. To say mostly everyone was shocked was an understatement of the year.

"W-w-w-ell con-coagulations Ne-Neji-nee-san," Hinata said, finally speaking up breaking the shocked silence of the area making those around them to do the same.

"So how many you guys going to have," Hiashi Hyuuga bluntly asked the expecting parents. Some of them were wondering the same thing.

"Hyuuga-sama, we're having six," Naruto stated looking directly into Hiashi eyes, not backing down from the intense look the clan head was giving him before smiling.

"You have the full support of the Hyuuga clan behind you Uzumaki Naruto," Hiashi said with a joyful smirk as he walked back towards the rest of the clan that were whispering to each other in excitement.

"Naruto," Neji spoke as he turned to his lover.

"Yes Neji?" Naruto asked as he looked into Neji eyes.

"I would like to ask you something really important," Neji said as the stood beside the man made lake in the cherry field, the sun was setting, casting a beautiful glow on the lake and around them. Sakura blossoms falling around them and the field; casting their own beautiful glow around Naruto and Neji. Everyone was looked at the area in awe before watching the sunset.

"What is it Neji-kun?" Naruto asked him with a questioning gaze.

"Will you marry me Naruto?" Neji quietly asked the blond. Naruto eyes widen at the question before letting tears began to form in his eyes.

"Yes Neji-kun. Yes, I'll marry you!" Naruto shouted out as his tears flow freely while hugging Neji tightly around his waist. Neji hugging back, eyes half lidded.

**To be continued…..**


	17. Returned Contractions

**Naru:** Yo peeps back with the seventeenth chapter. Don't own Naruto. Read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Talking to Naruto"**_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 17: Month three-Retuned Contractions**

It was currently the third month into the pregnancy and Naruto looked like and average five and a half month pregnant women. The average symptoms of a pregnant women were also being experienced by the blond. One of those current symptoms was being experienced by the blond fiancée Neji, whose fearing for his very life at the moment as he ran out of the Hyuuga compound.

Thus causing some of the pregnant and non-pregnant women to set up bets on when the children will be born and how many times the young Hyuuga will be chased out by mood swings.

"Naruto...please calm down, koi. Plea-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the young Hyuuga genius as he ran out of the house with a dragon made of fire was shot from the house. Running right in front of the Hyuuga compound as the fire Jutsu engulfed him and left him fried. They found out last month when Naruto is pregnant, his charka and power double until the pregnancy is over. The doubling of power was given only for protection of the unborn children.

"Neji-kun, you ok?" Hinata asked concerned, losing the strutting she was use to. Hiashi could only shake his head because he could not blame Neji for running, the mood swings was the only downfall of pregnancies. Hiashi thought, _'He had to choose the most power house for a husband.'_

"Ya, I'm fine Hinata," he said as he got up from being smoked. Silently thanking for fire-proof cloths that he got.

"I'm sorry Neji," said a sudden voice from behind the small group. They turned to see their blond Naruto. Neji walked up to Naruto and hugged his mate before slightly rubbing the swollen belly as he spoke, "It's ok Naruto. I know you didn't mean it."

The brown-haired Hyuuga could not believe that plump belly held the six children that belong to both of them. But unknown to the small group of people, they were being watched.

"See. I told you," a young female voice stated. Pointing to the small group before them.

"You were right, Ten-Ten. It's a perfect time to get what we want," a male voice emotionally stated as red eyes watched them.

"Attack when you want, just don't hurt Hyuuga Neji," Ten-Ten stated. The two males nodded. She jumped down from the tree and walked over, "Neji-kun! Naruto-kun! Hey guys!"

"Ten-Ten, nice to see you again," Neji greeted excitedly to the girl. Ten-Ten slightly flinched as greeted by Neji, hoping that mishap went unnoticed. The young weapon mistress kind of felt quilt for what she had doing, but she wanted Neji. She believed the blond did not deserve him.

The flinch was not missed by Hiashi and Neji, but ignored it for now. They both wanted to see what the girl wanted or do.

"Hi Ten-Ten, nice to see you as well," Naruto shyly said to the girl feeling slightly uneasy. He knows this feeling, the feeling something was going to happen. This feeling saved him multiple of times when he was pregnant with the twins. Taking this feeling with heed, Naruto quickly went over to Hinata.

"Wow Naruto-kun! Tsunade was right when she told me you were pregnant when I got back," Ten-Ten excitedly stated at her comrade, falsifying every bit of emotion. Naruto smiled at the girl still feeling uneasy about the girl intentions.

"Naruto-kun…," an unknown male voice called out. It got all their attention, it sounded familiar to the group. Two males jumped out of a near by tree near Neji and Naruto.

"Time to come with us Naruto-kun," said the familiar voice said. That belongs to the one and only Uchiha Itachi.

"Never," Hiashi and Neji strongly said to the two ninjas before them. The three Hyuuga got into battle positions in front of Naruto while Ten-Ten stood off to the side with weapons drawn.

"Great, they want to do this the hard way," gleefully said Kisame with a shark like smirk, revealing his large sword made of shark scales from the bandages.

"Now will die by my sword first?" he asked as he lunched himself towards the group. Neji and Hiashi barely dodge the attack from the blue-skinned shark man. Neji found an opening and kicked Kisame away from them. The kick sent the ex-mist ninja flying, making the large man hitting a nearby tree trunk before sliding to the ground.

"He's a strong one Itachi," Kisame said as he got up grinning. Thinking he was finally getting a challenge from someone other than Itachi or from the fellow swordsmen.

"Kisame, I know you're better than that," Itachi stated coolly to his partner. Kisame only grunted back to the stoic ninja. Kisame place his sword away as does some hand seals.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu _(Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique)_!" he yelled as large water dragon appeared out of a nearby pond from the Hyuuga compound.

"Katon: Karyū Endan (_Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique)__!_" Naruto yelled as an enormours ball of flame hit the water dragon head on. Making each other evaporate into hot steam. Itachi glared and atttacked Neji as he activated his sharigan. Neji got in his clan taijutsu stance and activated his Bakyugan.

"Hakke Rokujū Yonshō _(Six-four plams)_!" Neji stated as he attacked Itachi chakra points. When there were openings, Ten-Ten threw weapons at Itachi. Hirashi and Hinata hanlded close combat with the Bakyugan as they try to protect Naruto. Naruto stood back as he delt long range jutsu on Kisame.

"Jūken _(Gentle Fist)_!" Hiashi yelled as he attacked Kisame directly, seriously damaging him. Kisame doubled over from the attack, but soon recovered a bit as he got up.

"Get out the way!" Naruto yelled as he does more seals. Hinata and Hiashi jumped out of the way as Naruto yelled, "Fūton: Renkūdan _(__Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)_!"

He took a deep breath and released a compression of air and chakra ball at Kisame. Making a large crater as he broke through the compound wall the rouge Kiri ninja was sent flying through. The powerful jutsu caused Kisame to become unconscious before hitting the wall.

Just then a large number of the Hyuuga clan members along with Tsunade, Jiraya and ANBU appeared at the scene. Both Neji and Itachi were panting by the time they arrived. Neji being bruised and battered from his hits while Itachi was severally injured from the weapons and Hyuuga techniques. Having no choice see as was outnumbered and out skilled at the moment, Itachi surrendered to the surrounding ninjas.

"I surrender," Itachi stated to them as he walk past Neji towards the ANBU squad nearby. ANBU's bond the rouge ninja and his comrade in a jutsu before transferring them to a specialized compound for powerful ninja

"You guys ok?" Tsunade asked them hoping nothing happen to them. Especially Naruto since he was pregnant. Neji, Naruto, and Hinata nodded in response that they were ok to the Hokage. Tsunade medical mode is just as bad when she is woken up from one of her naps.

"Yes, we're ok Hokage-sama. Naruto was a major help as well, even if he is pregnant," Hirishi complemented. Naruto blush a little and he rubbed his head sheepishly. Neji stood by Naruto and wraped his arm around Naruto waist in pride.

"Good. Glad you're ok Naruto," Tsunade sighed, "Now we must deal with them. Kami, I hate paper work," she complained as she walked off back to the Hokage Tower.

"Good job Naruto, and be more careful next time," Jiraya said as he disappeared by the roof tops.

'_**Yes, good job kit**__**."**_ Kyuubi happily said.

"_I __can't take all the credit Kyuu-chan. Hinata, Hiashi, and Neji help a lot and did a lot more than I did,'_ Naruto said smiling as he hugged Neji while Hiashi and Hinata trying to calm down the clan from the recent event.

'_**True, but you fought to protect your kids that inside you. That's a lot harder than them fighting. Now go get some rest kit. You need it**__**,"**_Kyuubi reasoned. Not wanting her kit to get hurt in some way.

"_Ok Kyuubi__,'_ Naruto yawned, "Can we go back hom Neji-kun? I'm sleepy," Naruto yawned again as he leaned against his fiancée.

"Sure Naruto. Let's go home," Neji said, walking off with Naruto, arm still around Naruto waist. Ten-Ten watched them walk off, with a sad smile on her face.

'_Looks like I will never have him. Naruto be happy, because you got someone who truly loves you and you love him back as well. I hope you two have a happy future,'_ Ten-Ten thought, finally accepting she'll never get Neji. She walked off as well, leaving the Hyuuga compound

**TBC**


	18. Baby Shower Fiasco

**Naru: ** I guess it's coming to an end for this story. How many chapters left for this story Yami?

**Yami Naru:** There are only two more chapters left Naru.

**Naru: **ONLY TWO? Wow. Well, I know some of my reader's don't want this story to end, but it has to end sooner or later. I guess its sooner. You guys know the disclaimer by now, so read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto Talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi Talking to Naruto"**_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 18: Month four: Baby Shower Fiasco**

"Come on Naruto," Sakura said as she pulled the pregnant Naruto into the Hyuuga compound.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. I can't move as fast as you when I'm like this," Naruto whined as a seven and a half month looking Naruto, although was the fourth month his pregnancy had started. When they made it to the room the shower was suppose to be in, it was…..over the top cute if it had a name for it.

The room was decorated with pink, blue, and pale yellow ribbons and streamers. Yellow and pink balloons flouting up in the air, clinging to the ceiling like life was there. On a table laid different types of food made by Ino, Hinata, and Sakura, which happened to be decorated with cute stuff around it as well.

Cute bags with the gifts inside them sat on a different table and on one or two chairs. Naruto slightly groaned thinking the cuteness of the room has taken over the world! Looking around room, taking everything in of what the girls had done. Not the hearing the sounds of footsteps coming into the room.

When Naruto turned around to comment about the room he spotted Neji standing with them with a blank look. The blond just stared at his lover for a bit before he just started laughing.

"Ha-ha…! What the hell Neji? What happened to you?" Naruto laughed out as he continued to laugh at his ridiculously dress fiancé. Neji was dress in a pink kimono with Sakura blossoms adorn on it, a pink obi tied around his waist, and his was up in a pony tail, but tied up in a pale yellow ribbon, and a crown made of flowers on top of his head.

Neji eye twitch as he thought up ways to kill Ten-Ten and Ino. Ten-Ten and Ino hid behind Shikamaru for safety from the young Hyuuga genius that will be their end in the future, but they couldn't help but laugh as well. Some of the other guys chuckled at the site of Neji.

"Shall we get started?" Naruto asked with amused eyes.

"YEAH! LET OUR FLAME OF YOUTH PARTAKE IN THIS MOST JOYEST OF OCCAISONS!" Rock Lee yelled causing some of the others to slightly wince before smiling at their friend eccentric behavior. They use to this behavior from Lee.

Ten-Ten turned on the stereo, letting the music flow into the room, before grabbing Lee and started dancing with him. Naruto and Neji was off in a corner somewhere, Neji being teased at and kissed loving by Naruto, Chouji was eating by the snake table Shikamaru by his side along with Ino and Temari who were talking to one another.

Sakura was near Sasuke trying to get him to kiss and/or go out on a date with her. Gaara and Kankuro were off in a corner of the room. Naruto scanned the room of friends with a small smile before slightly frowning when noticed how Gaara and Kankuro were acting around each other in the corner of the room. Then he brightens and smiled evilly when he realized their body movement's means one thing between them.

'_**Kit, do it,"**_ Kyuubi said gleefully in the blond head. Naruto couldn't help but to agree and glad the sly old fox noticed to.

"_Oh. I will, I will,'_ Naruto responded to her as he turned to his lover, "Neji-kun, I'll be right back. I'm going to talk to Gaara right quick."

Neji nodded his acknowledgment before walking over to Kiba and began talking to him.

"Gaara-kun. Kankuro-kun," Naruto greeted them as he stood in front of the two, "What's up? Have not seen the both of you in a long time."

"Ya, long time no see Naruto. Well, Gaara is the new Kizakage and there's a lot there now that kept us busy," Kankuro stated as he looked away from Naruto blushing. Naruto smirked more. Gaara raised a confused brow.

"What are you smirking at Uzamuki?" Gaara asked with his usual cool voice. Not liking the sudden look the blond was having.

"Oh…nothing," Naruto said he began to walk past Gaara to the snack table near them. Kankuro wanted to know what Naruto is up as he watched him past them. Naruto used his newly added weight and bump Gaara into Kankuro. SMACK!

Lips meet each other. Both males wide eyed. Both fell to the floor before starting to enjoy as they returned each other kiss. Naruto smiled a large fox like grin for getting his assumptions right.

"Naruto, you evil genius of a fox you," Kakashi said with his one eyed curved.

"I know. I know. I was the only one to notice and did something on the spot, and I know it was risky but someone had to do it," Naruto praised himself as he looked at the now flushed Suna ninjas.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there Naruto or your ego my get to big for small head," Sakura teased playfully at the blond.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto, pouting from the taunt. They chuckled as Gaara and Kankuro got off of the floor. After the show case kiss of incest and after all the food was eaten by Chouji, they open the gifts.

Everyone gifts was wonderful. To lazy to name what he got because too many people to name and what they gave. The party soon ended and some left, including Gaara and Kankuro holding hands. The rest helped clean up and take the gifts to their home.

"Bye you guys. See you tomorrow," Naruto said waving off to the last of their friends that left. Neji on the couch extremely tired. Naruto sat beside him, gave a loving kiss on the check and lad his on the resting Neji chest before letting out a content sigh.

TBC


	19. Delivery

**Naru:** Finally a new chapter. Those who are reading the story _**'Double Edge, Double Trouble'**_, I'm trying to get it updated this Monday due to the fact last week I couldn't e-mail to myself at school on time and this week was the Book Fair in our school and the computers were closed for the inter week. So, I'll try to update the 5th chapter Monday, the 6th chapter Wednesday, and the 7th chapter Saturday. So please wait, I have to do a major update on that story.

**Yami Naru:** Next chapter for this story will be the last. I know some of you guys wanted us to do a bachelor party and wedding for Neji and Naruto, but that would take to much work, with the fact of their children and the fact it we have to do a time skip of a year or two. And we are not doing that. We might make a sequel to this. Review or message us if you guys want to do a sequel. Anyway, we don't own the Naruto series. Read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

'_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Month five-Delivery

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" yelled a frantic Neji as he ran around the bedroom like a fucking mad man and pulling his hair out like he was on crack. You see, Naruto water finally broke and Kazuyuki ran off to get Tsunade; leaving Emiko to try to sooth her father/mother.

Neji kept running around yelling and it was getting on Emiko nerves, she finally had it, she threw several kunai at her soon-to-be-farther and pin him to the wall. She gave him 'You-shut-the-fuck-and-clam-the-fuck-down-your-only-making-things-wrost' glare.

Neji calmed down a bit and took off the twenty or so kunai that stuck him to the wall with his free hand. And knelt down beside Naruto and rubbed his big, swollen belly trying to calm down the kids inside Naruto in till Tsunade comes.

'_**Don't worry Naruto, Tsunade will be here soon,"**_ Kyuubi whispered in Naruto mind trying to sooth her young charge. Naruto cried out in pain, 'causing a busty blonde, an annoying pink hair woman, brunette pomp pomp haired women, a bleach blonde woman, and a white eyed, bluenette haired women to rush into the room.

"Neji, out of the room please, we can take care of the rest from here," Tsunade ordered politely at the Hyuuga. Neji nodded and walked out of the room, taking one last look of Naruto before entering the living room with his male friends there.

When one person tells another person what's happening the other will come see if it's true, got to love those chain effects. The vessel friends, as well their parents, came to see if the blond was ok.

'_**Naruto, you know what to do,"**_ Kyuubi whispered. Naruto grunted in mind and did his Sexy Jutsu to make the birthing process easier for him.

Hours went by as they heard their male friend scream in pain of the birthing process. They could hear the footsteps in the room and the hallway for running back and fourth for more water. They could only wait, wait to see if any of them lived or not, to see if any one of them will be ok, only to wait as screams filled the room.

Scream, some wince, scream, wince some more, finally silence, crying of children are heard and tense worried filled the room. Footsteps coming down the hall, door open, and appeared a bloody Tsunade.

She looked in the room; she felt the tense air of the worried men. She smiled at the men in the room, letting the men let go of the held breathe they did not know they were holding. But they still need to know what had happen in the room.

"Don't worry. All of them are ok, for now they are sleeping now and you guys can see them later. Right now, all of them need to sleep, but right now you guys can think of names for the four boys and two girls," Tsunade said happily, smiling her face. They were speechless, especially Neji.

Tears of happiness fell from his face as he fell on his knees, before smiling and along with the others. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and TenTen slip in, also covered in some blood from the ordeal.

"Cloud for one of the boys," Kiba said smiling as he knelt down and ran his hand down Akamaru back.

"Shi for another of the boys," Shibi Aburame, father of Shino, said, face hidden behind his jacket.

"Haku for another boy," Sakura said grinning. She knew Naruto would be happy about that name, since their fist C-ranked mission turned A-ranked lead them to meet and go against the Nuke-ninja, Zabuza, and his kind partner, Haku.

"The last boy can be called Usagi," Jiraya said smiling as he looked out the window in the living room, arms crossed across his chest.

"Tori for one of the girls," Neji said smiling, happy to know he was a father of six.

"The last one should be named by Naruto. Do all of you agree?" Tsunade questioned the group, some of them nodding in agreement.

"Naruto already name the other girl. Her name is Yuna, and he said he wanted to name the others before falling asleep," Sakura stated as she walked out the room on check up on Naruto.

They have an honor some people don't have and proud of it. But they all agreed on the names that was said today and was all happy with that as they head back to there respectful homes. Ino, Hinata, TenTen, and Sakura stayed under Tsunade orders to stay here for a few days to help Naruto around since he was weak.

Neji showed them there rooms before retiring himself in another room, so Naruto can rest with their children in the same room. This was going to be a long, tiring life with his husband.

TBC


	20. Epilogue: Years Later

**Naru: **Last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review. And please read the Credits.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto'**_

**-Scene Change-

* * *

**

**Chapter 20: Epilogue-Years Later**

Ten years past since the marriage between Neji and Naruto; everything in their lives was completely fine and content with their family and friends. Both Neji and Naruto are head of the branch part of the Hyuuga clan and leaders of and their own ANBU squad. While their friends were either a Jonin, Chuunin or Genin.

The twins, Emiko and Kazuyuki, are both currently thirteen year old Chuunins, along with their teammate Bruce Lee. The young Weapon and Taijutsu Master is the only son of Rock Lee and Ten-Ten. Their team sensei of course is Rock Lee.

Another team in the village is Team Hyuuga and their sensei Naruto. The students of the team are Hyuuga Cloud, Hyuuga Haku, and Hyuuga Tori. Cloud was like his blond-headed father in every way, even down to the older blond looks.

But the young blond also little bit like Shikamaru Nara. He loves to watch clouds and to laze about in a field after training. Cloud has the ability to controls fire and winds based jutsu.

Haku looked as well acts much like the dead Haku the Team Seven knew. The brunette is kind, gentle, and hell of a fighter when need to be. The Hyuuga has a decent level of control over ice and water based jutsu.

Tori, the final member of the group, had a weird since of looking like Zabuza, the seven swordsmen. She was tomboyish and loved swords in any way or form. She has the same amount of control over water as Haku and a excellent control over sand based jutsu.

There is also Team Uchiha with their sensei Sasuke. The students consisted of Uchiha Inabi, Hyuuga Yuna and Hyuuga Shi. Inabi is very much like his father Sasuke, even down to his looks and attitude towards his fellow comrades. The Uchiha everlasting rival is Cloud. He used fire based jutsu.

Yuna has bleach blonde hair with brown highlights and loves flowers, she was kind of quite and shy but when she needed to loud and brash she can be. Her temper can equally match Ino when angered. She used wood, earth, healing, and nature based jutsu.

Shi was the quite type like Shino. He hung around Shino and his kid Shippo most of the time. He loved bugs also, developed the love of them from them. He used bug, sound, lightning based jutsu.

A team that was excellent at front line assault is Team Inuzuka with their sensei Kiba. The students of team are Inuzuka Yasha, Hyuuga Usagi, and Akimichi Yoko. Yasha, daughter of Kiba and Hinata, was so much like both of her parents. She of course had the Hyuuga bloodline like her cousin Usagi. She used healing and dog-nin jutsu, along with her dog-nin partner Karmas.

Usagi the genius of the three and looked like his father Neji, minus the seal of the branch gets. He loves to do math and think up strategies and love to watch clouds with his brother. He uses Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and puppet based jutsu.

Yoko is like his father Chouji and mother Ino. But more off like Chouji, his best friend of is the son of Shikamaru and Temari, Nara Kumara, who is as lazy as his father. He uses both the Yamanaka and Akimichi bloodline and earth based jutsu. All of them are learning, learning the ways of new style of the ninja.

"COME ON OLD MAN! YOUR GETTING TO SLOW FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" yelled Naruto son Cloud. Naruto turned to his team and children and his eye visibly twitched. He ran to his genin team.

"I'm not old baka!" He yelled at Cloud, whacking him upside the head. Cloud rubbed his head as his brother and sister giggled. They proceeded to walk when Naruto suddenly stop, shocked at what he saw.

The blond was looking into an ally that they were passing by. His children were wondering what could have caused him to look like that. Taking a look themselves, they were shocked. As the three continue to stare in shock at what was happeing before them their father ran off. He ran and ran as fast as he could thinking, _'How can he do that? After so long, how could he?'

* * *

_

**Credits:**

**Author**:

Naruto_Lovr

**Co-Author:**

Yami Naruto_Lovr

**Special Thanks to**:

To my reviewers.

To my beta's

To my friends who help me with some of the idea in this story

To the people who reviewed with ideas

_(death to this site for banning me and a beta of mine)_

Freedom of Speech

FanFiction _(.net)_

Dr. Pepper Company

The company who created the '_Monster_' energy drinks

And to McDonalds,

For without them I would never made it this far XD

To wonderful Windows 7 and new HP laptop. _*kisses laptop and program*_

**Final Author Note:**

If you guessed already, yes there will be a squeal. Teams and all. I kind of got a plot for the squeal. It's still in the process of being made. So might take a few weeks for the first chapter to be done. Hey, I might get it in next week. I haven't made a title from it. I'm taking in suggestion thou. I hoped you enjoyed this story and I hope you guys will enjoy the next.

**Guess what, new note! (August 3, 2010)**

Finally got these revisions done with this story so I hope you loved the revised version. Please onto the sequel. I might revise that one to. Someday, hopefully. Just got college going on and finally get this Associate degree over with.


	21. NOTICE!

Important Notice:

Naru: Both I and Yami recently saw the notice about the deletion of stories with lemons and extreme violence. We have both decided to delete the stories temporally until this situation is fixed.

Yami: For the love of the gods, if any of you see or find the petitions that have been floating around, sign them! Sign them to save our creativity.

Naru: Please do. If the site wins, we will repost without the lemons. If the authors and readers win we will repost in their original forms. Hopefully we can repost in their original forms.

Yami: We will leave the stories up for a few days then will take them down. So please favorite and alert us for a future alert of when we repost.

Naru: Below us will be the stories that will be taken down for a time then reposted. Feel free to PM or review us.

List:

Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality

The Bet of Love

The Price of Love

Double Edge, Double Trouble

When Dogs Love


	22. Secondary Notice

**Naru**: Hello everyone. Got a PM not too long ago. And I want to say thanks to KingKakashi for the idea and the link to the petition.

**Yami Naru**: I hold off with the deleting the stories for now. So we urge everyone once again go to the petition to sign it.

**Naru**: Also, complain your butts off to the admins via PMs and emails.

**Yami Naru**: I feel more like exploding them really.

**Naru**: Yami, what did I tell you of the bombs?

**Yami Naru**: _*sigh and whines*_ Not to play with unless blowing up Sunny, with explosive squad or blowing up random cities or items with you there.

**Naru**: Good boy. _*tosses raw hide bone to him*_

**Yami Naru**: Bark! Bark! _*Catches bone and chews on it in a corner*_

**Naru:** Now my little followers please follow this link to the petition and go annoy some admins for all the creative writers and readers!

Yami Naru: CHARGE! _*Jumps into random battle to kill of darkspawn basters of the admins*_

**Naru**: _*sigh*_ Playing too much Dragon Age: Origins and DA: Awaking.

**Petition Link**:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
